In The Mysterial World Of Magic
by Leeann Minton
Summary: Alice and Esme insist that Edward find his mate, and when Alice gets a vission of just that,they move to Forks where a thousand year old Sorceress Bella lives as a High School student. Rewritten and edited I actually plan to finish this time M for lemons
1. The First Day

**Ok so after long hard consideration I've decided to repost this story after all you all were so great at giving me feedback on it and then I just pulled it from your clutches. Now the story is back and this time it's going to be fully edited and perhaps somewhat juicier. Please don't forget to review to let me know what it is you think, just keeping in mind that these are not my characters but our dear Stephanie's I just toy with them haha. Enjoy!**

**Leeann Minton**

The First Day-

Every time I look back to the first time I met the Cullen's I can't help but see them the way they really were, not what I thought them to be. I remember seeing them walk in each there own "couple" however, at the same time not quite for they were a family, that was obvious. At least to me it was, to everyone else they just thought it was weird that adopted brothers and sisters could be so well attracted to one another. I remember Edward walking in last the only one not yet taken. When I first saw him I never thought that he and I could be, though I very much wanted us to. My stars it was like I had just been introduced to a finer way of life. Little did I know the extent of commonalities that Edward and I had.

"Oh my gosh have you heard about the new students?" Jessica Stanley demanded of me at lunch.

"I think just about everyone has Jess."

"Well, yeah obviously, but is it not weird the way they are paired up I mean my goodness? Have you seen them yet, talk about freaks, except of course Edward, the golden haired one, oh my he is fine, and he is the only one not hooked up with someone else."

She trailed off not getting the reaction she wanted from me obviously and began discussing it with some of the other girls at the table, ones that were more in likely to care. I wasn't really that interested in the whole idea of boys mostly because I just thought the guys at the school were far too immature. I finished the last bit of my lunch and pulled out my notebook beginning to write something down more in likely the beginnings of a story. Then they walked in, "Bella, Bella look that's them," Jessica said shaking my arm violently, causing me to scribble over what I had just written down. I frowned at her as I lifted my head to look in the direction she was pointing.

I saw none of the other Cullen's my eyes were only for Edward. I seemed to loose my breath in that second. Jessica hadn't lied he was so good looking and I found myself drawn to him instantly. Which was to say not like me in the least I tended to go for personality over looks, but there was something about him that just made you want to scream take me now. Him and his family sat down together at an empty table none of them seemed to have brought a lunch to eat. They sat down and seemed to sit in mostly silence. I couldn't take my eyes off Edward and I guess he felt me starring because he looked up towards me a few moments latter and didn't stop looking his face was calm at first then it quickly turned to one of near anger with a hint of confusion if I was reading him right. I put my face down not being able to figure it out and continued with my story. I didn't look up again, how he could look at me like that he didn't even know me, and it wasn't like I had done anything to hurt him just by looking. I pushed it to the back of my mind and continued working on my story.

EPOV

That first day I met Bella was one of the worst and best days of my life. I hadn't wanted to go to Forks, Washington; I much preferred the icy cold of Alaska. For there we never had to hide we could be exactly what and who we were. However, Esme and Alice were both high tuned at getting me a partner, someone to spend eternity with, and after Alice's vision in which I met and fell in love with a human by the name of Bella Swan who was to become her best friend. That was it, it was settled we were going to Forks.

_I said look at her not glare like a freaking murderer. _

Alices' voice rang in my head much higher pitched than the incessant babble from the many humans all around another important reason for which I did not want to be here. Alice was the one that insisted we come here to Forks and insisted we enroll in high school… again. She insisted we do it her way because, as always, Alice can be pretty goddamn insistent when she wants to be. She said this would be good for me. She was as determined as Esme to make sure that I found my partner. Of course it didn't matter that I wanted nothing to do with this absurd scheme. However what I wanted rarely mattered. I hated not having any control of my life especially since I so much enjoyed holding it over everything else.

I had seen her vision as clearly as she had and I didn't like it for there were two ways it could end with the Angel human dead or with her standing as cold as I had for the last century or so. It wasn't fare to force anyone to this fate that I was doomed with and I wasn't about to do that just to please Esme and Alice, I would hold back until they gave up and moved us back to Alaska. My mind was a chasm of questions at this point. Love? As if such a thing truly existed for me. And did anyone ask me if I wanted this? What the hell am I supposed to do with a mate? Beside the obvious, I mean. I'm not exactly a sociable creature. I enjoy my space and my solitude. I live for my music because it's the only form of silence that I get. I suppose that comes with the territory when you have the freakish ability to hear the thoughts of everyone around you.

Because I am a sociopath and I never leave well enough alone, another flaw of mine, I try again to tune myself with the angel's thoughts. And again I get nothing but silence. It alarms me a little because I've never encountered a person that I couldn't discern. It completely unnerves me. But a smaller part of me, the part that is obstinate and selfish and influencing, entices me with the curiosity to wonder. What would it be like to talk with someone and not know what they are thinking? How do I begin to proceed in any direction of conversation without my obtrusive ability? And the blessed silence. How would it feel to spend time with someone and not have their thoughts bombarding there way into your mind at every moment?

"She's human Alice still a child I can't do this to her, destroy her life, a life that is sure to be filled with so much more than what ours is." I said to Alice without giving away any movement to my lips, to be discerned by human eyes.

_Her name is Isabella Swan. She prefers Bella._

I absorbed that bit of information and refused to comment further. It didn't daunt Alice at all.

_Change is inevitable Edward._

"Just, because it's inevitable doesn't mean I have to go along with it."

Alice rolled her eyes. She made the discourteous gesture seem elegant. _"Well, not all of us have to read others minds to know the future."_

"You don't know mine."

_Bella is going to change your life. I can feel that. She's going to make you truly happy but only if you let her. So suck it up, and quit being a coward._

The bell signaling lunch was over rang, and I knew it was time for Biology, which I remembered after having only scanned my schedule once with my photographic memory. I walked in getting there before anyone and thought it would be best to sit at the back of the class where I was less conspicuous. The room filled up at an even pace and the bell that warned that everyone should be in class rang. I was glad I was sitting alone, or so I thought till a brunette haired girl came speeding in handing a pass to the teacher and breathing a quick apology for having been in the library to print something off. The only seat left in the room was next to me, as she turned in the direction of the class and began walking towards the only empty seat I realized the girl was Bella Swan, the one girl I had not wanted it to be. She had to pass the heater on her way to the desk and it blew her scent to me filling my nose with the smell of Freesia and Spring, I felt the Venom building in my mouth, I tried hard to swallow it back then came the images of me killing her. I felt my jeans suddenly go tighter around me and I looked down grabbing the desk. I was getting an erection now of all times, for goodness sakes was I going to get a break at all. Bella Swan sat down and I pushed my chair as far away as possible. For all I wanted to do was jump at her and drain her dry and say fuck it and take her as well. The only problems were the witnesses, way too many witnesses. Bella glanced at me as she sat down, I turned my head opening up the book on the table and turning it to the page the teacher had asked, not that I was really listening. I just couldn't look at her. I brought my shoulders in hunched and pulled myself closer to the table trying to hide my large bulge that was now pressing against my jeans as well as my face which showed the real pain my throat was in over her blood, like pure fire or lava burning down it.

I could see her from the corner of my eye she was looking at me her head tilted, what was she thinking, damn it? The slight tilt to her head exposed the obnoxious curve of her neck; smooth, creamy and gently sloping. I observed her flesh pulsate right at her carotid artery. I swallowed another flood of venom. She drew in a deep breath and the swell of her chest became more pronounced against her snug pink tank that was under her gray sweater which swept down below where her belly button would be. My stare almost moved from the textbook. However I managed to gain some control so to prevent myself from attacking Bella and stealing her precious virtue. I believe it was the picture of my family sent to me by no other than Alice. Thank you, I said low enough so no one else would hear but her three rooms down. Her thoughts had been on Jasper before my thoughts and plans became so violent and close to coming true. That was the longest hour of my life as the first bell rang I jumped up and ran out before anyone else had gotten out of their seats.

BPOV

Sitting in class next to Edward I couldn't help but wonder why he seemed to hate me so much, not to mention he seemed to be in some kind of pain the way he was hunched over. I momentarily thought about using my long time unused powers. As a sorceress I could do many things including read minds if I chose though that got quite irritating after a few minutes with every ones thoughts bombarding your mind. I could also levitate objects or myself, and change my appearance and clothing at will. The only power I really ever used on a regular basses anymore was that of changing my clothes. I chose not to use my powers on Edward something told me that if I did I would be opening myself up for a lot of trouble.

The reason I hardly ever used my powers anymore was do to what had happened only seventeen years before. I had been thirty-two when I suddenly woke up the next day a young baby. My mother had thought something along those lines would happen as it always does when you use more magic in one lifetime than you are capable of. Before that I had been used to going from a forty year old to a sixteen year old over night and actually did not mind the change to much after all it gave me back my youth. My mom had been planning on me returning to the baby age and had pretended to be pregnant for ten months; before I woke up practically a new born. She had told her husband of the time, Charlie they were having a baby and he was all ready for it. She pretended to have me at a secret spot because it was what we sorcerers "did." Charlie believed all of it and believed me to be his daughter and even treated me as such I just went with the idea. After all it had been awhile since I had, had a real male role model. Not that it lasted long my mom quickly grew tired of Charlie and moved us to Arizona. When she met Phil I did not like the idea of a new father figure one that I thought would be patronizing of me when I was more than twice his age even if I didn't look it.

I guess you could say I was a little cranky at the way things were going being nearly a thousand and not having ever had sex much less a boyfriend that lasted any period of time. While my mother had been all over the world and had many men within her time, I was feeling a bit left out you could say. She was twice my age and was beginning to worry about me as well that's why she had agreed with my returning to Forks to be with Charlie last year, hoping beyond hope I could finally settle down. I wasn't much for travel but instead preferred to stay in a place with lots of trees and/or mountains, the beach was nice too. I liked to settle in with scenery and write I was a published author of many books and had at least twenty or so pen names for which I wrote under. When you have lived as long as I have you find much time to think, and much more time to write. After my major change of age and having to grow up all over again reliving childhood I decided it was better not to use so much magic especially seeing as I was a child and things were meant to be difficult growing up. I didn't remember much of my old childhood so I tried to record every little bit of it this time so I would remember. After all a thousand years is a long time.

The bell rang and Edward ran out so quickly I truly began to wonder what was wrong, why was he so angry with me?

**Now don't forget to let me know what you think the more reviews the sooner I post the next chapter. **


	2. The Dream

**Here is Chapter 2 I hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Steph I just play with them **

The Dream-

BPOV cont'd

I drove home I was driving like a speed demon, this would have been normal if I had not felt like someone was watching me, I didn't like it. I needed to get home, so I could send out my auror's sort of like an aura searcher only it was an absent part of my mind that could be used to detect unknown magic users in the area specifically by searching for their specific aura's, they tended to be purple. I was a rarity my mother had once searched for me and found me having a hot pink aura instead, it was unknown for such a thing to happen, but it wasn't common by any means either.

The idea of sending out my auror's scared me however; for to do so would take an excessive amount of magic. It would definitely take more than I had worked up the strength to perform within this lifetime. I called every backing up of the age a new lifetime, because in a way it was for every time it happened the backing up of my age that is, I had to start all over again, well I had to at least move, my powers tended to be fine though. As I pulled into the drive way of Charlie's house I let out a deep breath trying to calm myself into knowing or at least thinking that I was okay no one was following me.

It was all Edward Cullen's fault he had to look at me like I was some demonic thing. Was it possible he somehow knew what I was, and thought me evil? No how could he I hadn't used my powers in front of him, not that I had used them in front of anyone. I mean really what was his problem; I hadn't done anything to him why did he seem to hate me? I walked into the front door of the house Charlie wasn't home yet. I slid down the door sitting back on my heels my head leaning against it. I screamed looking at the sky; I found it quite relieving from all the pressure and frantic wonderings of my mind. I then did what I had planned and sent my mind out to all of Forks searching for any signs of magic I found none just as I hoped I would. When I opened my eyes I immediately wanted them closed however, I was so tired. The one downfall of having powers, you had to build up a certain amount of magical strength to be able to use them properly. I managed to pull myself up off the floor however, and up the stairs to my bed where I just dropped completely worn.

I'm not sure when I fell asleep, when Charlie got home, or even what Charlie wound up doing for dinner for I was in no condition to cook, and we had finished off the leftovers from the lasagna two nights ago. I guess it doesn't really matter. I remember I had that nightmare again, the one that had haunted me for nearly all 1009 years of my life.

EPOV:

I climbed into Bella's bedroom through the window. The weather was terrible outside the rain was coming down in sheets, the thunder was deafening, and the lightning was close. I watched from a rocking chair sitting in the corner of her room, she seemed to toss and turn with the same insistence as the weather, like they were nearly one her moans seemed to mirror the thunder and the way to which she seemed to twist the blanket and the sheets reminded me of the rhythm to which the wind changed its directions. Was it really the weather that was bothering her or was it just chance that the weather seemed to have picked up from nowhere. It was midnight and her dream or nightmare seemed to loosen its grip from her mind just as the weather seemed to slow as well lulling down though not really giving up completely. It seemed Bella was going through the same thing as she still rolled from side to side in sleep like she was unable to find comfort anywhere.

I stood; it was too much to just have to sit there. I needed to touch her that was probably the moment I should have left.

I didn't instead I sat be side her examining her face closer; it was both serious and sweet. She seemed to be concentrating on something closely. I wished that I could read her thoughts to see her dreams and what ailed her. As the last of the thunder moved away her face relaxed and she seemed to be at perfect peace. I couldn't help myself I moved my hand down her temple to her chin she was facing me, the moon was shining through the window and it had caught her face perfectly, that beautiful angel face. I watched as her body seemed to completely relax as I did that. I moved my fingers over her lips; her lips appeared to be a light rosebud pink, complementing her pale complexion perfectly. She rolled over onto her other side sighing as she did so. I wanted more though, much more and though I knew I couldn't take her right then I knew that I could at least chance a kiss. "A kiss that's all," I told myself.

I brushed both my middle and index finger across her arm, watching as goose bumps appeared instantly. I moved the hair covering her face, gently placing it behind her ear, I lowered my lips to her temple and kissed her softly, I moved down to her chin, then the crook of her neck inhaling her scent as I did so. I heard the thunder coming back and I felt the tension increase in the muscles in her back. "Shh," I whispered to her bringing my hand along her back. I found the end of her shirt and began to rub my hand up her bare back as I could sense the tension increasing, she moaned then said my name I stiffened thinking she may have woken. When I realized she had not I continued moving my hand up her back trying to ease the tension of her dreams. The weather had once again become a maelstrom, as my hand went up her back slowly along the left side; I felt a line that seemed colder than the rest. As my hand reached the top of the line, she rolled roughly over yelling out in pain. Her hand reached up towards my face, I heard the window slam as I turned to go towards it. I watched between the window and Bella as she wrapped herself in the blankets as though cold, I walked over wrapping her tighter. I felt, or rather I knew it was my fault, she was cold. I brought my hand up along her temple and down her cheek to her chin. She gasped and her eyes started to open. I pulled open the window and jumped to the ground below. As I landed I began to run, worried to what I had done and that she might figure out that I was there.

BPOV

I was twelve years old, hiding in the corner of my fathers den. My head was buried in my arms, tears drenched my face, and I could hear them fighting my mom and dad. Dad was obviously drunk again. It was really bad this time, I could hear glass braking, I could just hear my mom saying latter "No big deal, a little magic and we will have this cleaned up and put back together in a jiff." She would say something similar about her bruised and cut up face as well. I heard the sound of mom's favorite vase crashing against the wall. I could hear, the explosion of the television as my father sent a curse through it, a curse probably meant for my mom. I heard my mother scream as her body hit the ground.

I was the youngest in my family, and the only daughter between my mom and father. He was the only sorcerer she had ever married or had kids with in her thousand years or so. For that reason I did not know my brothers and sisters and never would. I was shielded from them and brain washed to believe that they were evil, because they were not full blooded. I would grow to learn latter that their not being full blood, did not make them evil, but the tension remained and I just stayed away. I was the only child birthed by my mother that did not attend reunions.

I returned to the events taking place within my home as the door to the den slammed open and I heard my mother scream, "Don't hurt her, please, leave my baby alone!"

"Your baby, she's our baby you half-blood bitch!" I could see him over the couch that covered the corner I was hiding in. I whimpered burying my head further in my arms. "Bella, where the hell are you," he yelled. I curled up in a ball covering my head. He heard the movement, and stopped over to the couch walking right through the coffee table, picking it up and throwing it against the wall where it shattered into pieces. The walls were covered in ancient swords and knifes as the wood hit the wall I heard a few of the swords fall to the ground. There was so much noise, I hated noise with the clanging and the booms as everything seemed to be crashing all around. My own screams were added to the mix as my father pulled me up by the hair and through me onto the ground in front of the couch. I had forgotten the glass that covered the coffee table, but I was soon reminded as it bit into my arms and face as I landed on the ground that was now saturated in it. "Tell me Bella, do you know how the hell I can get your mother to listen to everything I say. Come on you're a full bloody sorceress you tell me what a good spell is for your mom?" He pulled me up by my hair and I screamed. "Shut up, and answer the question that did not hurt."

"I don't know daddy." I said as tears flew down my face I tried my best to hold them back, for I remembered that dad did not like tears.

"You don't know, you don't know. You're my kid aren't you, you are my daughter aren't you, or is there something your mother isn't telling me?" He dropped me to the ground like a sack of groceries.

"No, I am yours daddy, I am. I'm full blood just like you. I don't want to be evil daddy please!" I was twelve, but I was a beaten twelve one forced into an abusive home. I had powers that I couldn't share with anyone and that most of the time I couldn't control. I was considered a freak at school, because I liked to read and write. No one wanted to be my friend, because stupid freak stuff was always happening around me. It just wasn't faire. The only attention I ever got was from my parents so that's what I took, and I took it for all it was worth.

"So then tell me what is a good spell for mind control!" He was really angry now.

"I don't know…" I curled my self up on the floor hiding my face.

"Yes, Bella you for all the gods in heaven you well do know." That's when it happened he grabbed a sword from the wall and brought it down on my back. The pain of the deep cut went searing through my back, but not near as deep as the insane burning sensation that followed it. As I felt the fire creep up my back, I began to scream, for I realized what sword my father had used to hurt me. It was the sword I had too often sat watching him oil. He had oiled it every Friday since he had gotten it nearly two years previous. He used vampire venom to make the metal shine; supposedly it was the best for bringing out that particular metals luster. I could not deny that especially with the way the sword would appear to shine like it was covered with a thousand diamonds. However, I had been informed of the negatives of vampire venom and what it could do changing you into the very creature from which it came, therefore beginning a sinful life of blood lust. I lay screaming on the ground, I no longer cared that my father was there and drunk and hated noise. I just wanted the pain gone. My mother managed to gain the strength, to take me to an Herbalist who sucked the blood out, well as much as she could, is what she told my mother. My back was sewn up and my mom moved us away, so my father could never get near us again.

The dream continues with the many restless nights as the pain continued to sear through my body, creating a ghost pain with the use of my magic. With that it would never go away. It began to bother me this night, as I jolted awake. My window was fully open, while I remembered closing it with magic, during my dream as I slowly felt the cold seep up my back and along my scar. I noticed the violence of the storm outside and realized it was moving with the excitement of the painful nightmare I had just left. I released the storm from my grip realizing that I was soar everywhere with exhaustion, from the nightmare. I closed the window once again and I lay down looking up at the ceiling afraid to go back to sleep. I took notice of a delicate, but musty scent masculine, yet strangely sweet.

A searing pain went back up my back, as I could not help but once again get caught into the dream. The pain got bad enough that I began screaming aloud. Charlie came into the room, to wake me from my horrid nightmare. It had long time been explained after my mom and Charlie's divorce that I was not his real child, my mom had explained to him my history and the reasoning behind her actions. He easily for gave her and never treated me any differently. He put his hand on my shoulder waking me with a start. I sat up gasping, "Are you okay Bella?" Charlie asked looking down at me with concern written everywhere.

I nodded, and he walked out leaving me to go to work. I got up and turned the water on almost to its hottest point, so as to warm the scar that was nearly as old as I was. For the magic had never let it leave, even when I aged back past the age from whence I received it. As the water poured down my skin I slowly felt the pain ease away. I got dressed, grabbed breakfast, and drove to school, the entire time thinking about the stupid nightmare and the other memories that went with it. I was completely distracted as I started making my way into the school.

**So tell me what you think and please review!**

**Leeann Minton**


	3. Concerns

**So I would have had this up Wednesday, but my internet decided to go down for the entire day. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

Concerns-

BPOV cont'd

I parked my car in one of the last remaining parking spaces I hadn't realized that I was running late before I had left for school, and seeing as my old Ford truck didn't have a clock I was clueless to the hour. In most cases I preferred it, not knowing the time, but at this moment in annoyed me greatly. I parked my car and got out dragging my book bag with me as I went to run into the school I was pulled back with the sound of a loud rip. I just stood facing the school as I listened to all my books and paper hit the muddy puddle of water that peeked from beneath the truck. I felt like screaming at that point first I'm up all night with that dreaded nightmare, now this, what else could go wrong today? At that moment who decides to pull up but Edward Cullen in his Shiny silver Volvo with his entire family piled in with him. To think I was going to be able to use magic to clean off my papers and books, not to mention pick them all up out of the water, yeah right. _Damn it, why did that stupid idiot have to show up now._ I thought to myself. I stooped down and began fishing my papers and books from the gray brown shallow lake of a puddle.

"Hey, I'll meet you guys inside okay." I heard Edward Cullen say from behind me. Then he was right there helping me fish out my papers and books. "Can I help you with that," he said as his pale hands delved into the water. I looked up at him curious _why was he being nice?_ I simply nodded my face blank I hoped, though I sensed that just a bit of annoyance hung there as well, but that was expected after all I was having to fish out my work from a puddle. It took but a couple minutes and we stood, I tried to get my books into a decent position where I could carry them in the crook of my arm. I guess I appeared to be struggling, because Edward then asked, "Can I help you with those?"

I looked at him he seemed sincere even a little concerned that I might not be able to carry the voluminous number of books myself. "I've got them." I heard myself say as he tried to reach out and help. I don't know why I didn't just say no thank you or something of the like. However, as we walked up the stairs to the front doors I tripped and all the books went flying all over again. I don't know which would have been worse Edward catching me or Edward watching me hit the ground face first. As I fell his arm went around my waist it was like an electric shock his arms were cold despite the blue sweater and long sleeved collard shirt he wore underneath that. I figured myself to just be more prone to the cold after the night before and let it pass as a side note in my mind. Before the time it would have taken me to finish my very graceful trip up the stairs Edward had me standing straight and had already begun picking up my soaked books and papers. I tried to bend down and help but was too late as he stood up all my books in hand and started walking once more up the stairs. _How did he do that? _I thought. I continued following him up the stairs and into the front office for a late pass. He placed the books on the front counter bent over to sign the required papers on the clipboard for his tardiness and handed the clipboard to the woman behind the desk she wrote down a few things on a notepad and then handed him two passes. He handed one to me and walked out indicating that I should follow without even saying one word to me. I followed after all he had my books didn't he. We were outside my first period class, English he handed me my books and said "See you around Bella." Then he was gone just like that. I was so utterly confused all I could do was stand there for a minute.

As I came to my senses I turned around and walked into class, carrying a mass of swollen wet books. I sat down in a seat at the back of the class after handing my pass off to the teacher. I sat there the whole time not listening to any part of the lesson, but rather just thinking, reviewing over everything. Then I remembered the scent from my bedroom, it was so similar to Edward with that delicate musty sweet scent, like summer and autumn all mixed together. I had caught all of that as he wrapped his arms around me saving me from an embarrassing fall. The bell rang and I was still sitting there, my friend Jessica shook my shoulder to get my attention. I looked up at her wondering slightly what her problem was when I realized the bell had rung. "Oh, sorry Jess," I stood up picking up my now damp textbooks there was a puddle of water left on the table in there wake.

"So what's up Bella I saw you walk in with Edward Cullen, what was that about? What, was he carrying your books?"

"Sort of, yes… My bag ripped in the parking lot this morning and they got soaked in the water, which just happens to be everywhere here."

"Ooh smooth move Bella, dropping your books in front of the new class hottie that's a good one."

"Like I honestly meant to drop all of my stuff in a puddle it just fell out when my bag ripped, he didn't even show up till I started fishing them out." I was annoyed what right did Jessica Stanly have to say about anything I did. I know we're friends but honestly she can really get on my nerves. I ignored the statement and went to my locker where I dumped the sad heap that had become my books.

I saw Edward a few times through out the day, but he never spoke a word, he didn't even acknowledge me. Well why would he who was I, but some stupid girl he sat next to in Science and that he just happened to help carry books for when she was late. I was no one which was in truth the way I preferred it, but somehow looking at him I wanted to be someone. I wanted to be noticed by him. Why did he seem to hate me? Well obviously he didn't completely hate me after all what kind of person catches you when you're about to fall when they hate you. So he had to like me somehow right, even if it was just the fact that I was perceived to be human. These thoughts ran through my head all the way to lunch and even during lunch as I sat there playing with my food and writing out meaningless words in the ancient language on a notebook I had fished out of my locker and managed to produce dry pages in its center. I wasn't worried about what I already had written in it for I had placed a spell on the ink to prevent it from ever disappearing whether it was caused by water damage or age. I knew myself too well to know I wouldn't need some back up in this weather. Jessica interrupted my thoughts for the near thousandth time that day.

"Bella, hey earth to Bella can you please return to this planet at some point? Jesus what are you thinking about, that you completely miss out on an entire conversation and I don't know how many bells to go to class you have missed. I hope you're not thinking about Cullen and this morning, because after that fiasco there is no way you have a chance."

"Oh yeah thanks Jess," I said standing up. How dare her I thought invade my thoughts and tell me I'm not good enough. Ha, well if she thought she was just so perfect how come she hadn't even talked to Edward, yet? Please… I thought; I walked into Biology just as the bell rang and once again the only empty seat was next to Edward Cullen, great, I just hoped he could be as courteous he had been this morning if you could consider that being courteous anyway. I sat down leaning back in my chair, my arms crossed; looking at the board ahead instantly memorizing every grain of chalk dust that was on it.

"Are you okay Bella you seem irritated?" Edward said from beside me he was looking down at his book just as he had the first day, but the corner of his right eye was pointed at me.

"I am irritated, but it's nothing you can help with." I thought to myself that I should have skipped, what was I even doing here I could be valedictorian without ever having to show up, not that I was going to be valedictorian here anyway I purposely answered questions wrong and didn't turn in homework specifically for that purpose I didn't think it fare for the other kids who had only been on the planet the number of years required to be within the school system. Jeez, I was old enough to be some of these kids twentieth great grandmother, if I had ever had children that is. Shit, I thought now your making yourself depressed looking at the age thing. Just quit it I tried to tell myself.

"If you say so," was all Edwards' response.

"Ok, today we are having a partner test, seeing as I forgot to tell you kids we were even having one. So I want both names on the paper and don't forget the date and class period please." Mr. Banner came up the center of the desks handing out papers. "Oh, Bella if you could please allow Mr. Cullen to answer some of the questions too please, it would be greatly appreciated. You're not the only intelligent person in the world you know?" I just rolled my eyes sitting up.

"I guess there has been some previous controversy," Edward asked pulling the paper towards him and putting his name at the top.

"I guess you can say that Mr. Banner doesn't believe that I am as smart as I am, because I'll get a hundred on one test and completely fail another."

"Why?" He asked answering the first two questions almost as quickly as I did.

"Why, what?" I answered the next five problems without even actually reading I already recognized the test from one I had taken two lifetimes previous.

"Why do you pass one with a hundred and then fail another?" He answered the next four.

"I don't want to be valedictorian, I hate the spot light." I answered the last four questions it was a definite one hundred.

"So you purposefully fail tests." He looked up at me.

"Yes." I sat back in my chair turning it on one of the bars to face him. A small grimace flashed across his face as I did. We sat there for a moment practically starring one another down. What was up with this guy what was his deal, I thought.

"You hate the spot light enough to ruin your future to stay out of it, that's not very smart." He said.

"I never said it was, but who's to say that's the only reason to begin with. Who's to say that I don't have another reason behind it?"

"Like what kind of reason?"

"Like it's not any of your business reason."

"Well maybe it is my business?"

"I doubt that." The bell rang and Edward stood up brushing passed me on his way out the door just as I was standing. I watched as he disappeared around the corner. Shaking my head I walked out the door and to the locker rooms to change for gym, my ultimate least favorite class, as it was the one place that I could not use my powers for any reason. Not that I used them often anyway, after all I basically considered myself retired while having to relive child hood and puberty all over again. It wasn't so bad when you only had to start out at sixteen, but to have to start from the very most beginning this was ridiculous.

EPOV

I needed to place Bella under my control if this was going to work at all. I asked Alice to walk with me in the woods after school so I could go over my plan with her as well as the reason behind it.

_Are you kidding Edward you can't do that to her. What will she think when she finally does find out or what if she realizes what you're doing. You can't use her that way you have to woe her like every other human. _

"She isn't like any other human Alice, she's different I don't know how, but she is. She doesn't let anyone in I've been through the minds of all of those around her and truthfully none of them know who she really is. All of her friends the only thing they know is that her parents are divorced, her father is Sheriff officer Swan, she came to Forks a year ago, she's smart, and she is always writing in a notebook. She has been asked out by nearly every guy in the school and she has said no to every last one of them. How do I go against that?"

_I don't know, but come on Edward you can't do it this way, its wrong just all kinds of wrong. Come on please be reasonable._

"You know as well as I do that it's too late for that now, my mind is settled."

_Then why bother asking? _

"To see the possible outcomes of it."

_Well now you have, so go and do what you have to do she'll be going to sleep soon._ The sun was already down and I ran off into the woods first to hunt then to see Bella again.

There were no storm clouds tonight, so I expected to find Bella sleeping peacefully, however, surprisingly she wasn't. I wondered to what terror her dreams took her. "Please don't," she whispered. "Don't hurt her." Her chest was moving up and down quickly beneath the sheet, I could hear the quickness for which the air moved form her lungs to her mouth, from her mouth to her lungs. I sat down on the bed, moving the hair that covered her face. She was frightened that was obvious, but of what. She rolled over her back towards me now; as she did a slight moan escaped her lips. I moved her hair again, lying beside her I watched her face, sitting up with my left elbow on the bed. "Just stop, why won't they just stop?" She mumbled. I rubbed my hand along her arm, she gasped as I did that, I moved back preparing for her to wake and find me there. She didn't wake so I decided to try something else I kissed her very lightly right below the ear. Her body seemed to relax as I did that and as it did I felt her back press into me. Suddenly I felt the return of the erection I had, had that first time I'd seen her. I took a deep breath for I hadn't taken a single breath since I had walked into the room, as I did my pants became suddenly very, very tight within a certain area. I held my breath again, but just the memory of the scent was too much I had to in hail her all of her; I needed to breathe her in. I bent my head down leaning my forehead on her arm doing my best to gain composer. I looked up at the wall beside her bed then back down at her. My beautiful angel I thought, you have no idea what you are in for.

I dragged my finger along her arm watching the goose bumps rise in a trail where my finger had been. I dragged it all the way up her arm and along her collar bone. She moved as she let out a slight moan. I noticed that the sheets had fallen below her waist, she was wearing a tank top and it had risen up a bit giving me a small view of her back. That's when I noticed the scar. That must have been what felt a few degrees colder the night before. How though the only way that could happen were if she was bitten by a Vampire and I was pretty sure this girl had never been anywhere near another Vampire outside of me, of course. I moved two of my fingers up it in curiosity, in the first few moments of me having started doing that she moaned my name, but not to long after that she screamed out in clear agony. She sat up and I went to run but she had already grabbed my shirt and I knew I was caught, caught before I had even done anything.

BPOV

I was sleeping going over dreams that involved a meadow that I had never seen before and a mountain valley I had never known existed, when I was suddenly woken by the piercing cold of something being dragged up my scar; causing me immense pain from the cold upon my skin. I sat up and grabbed the side of the person's shirt that just happened to be in my room as he turned around I recognized him. It was Edward Cullen and there was that same gorgeous scent from the night before. So someone had been in here last night.

"What the hell are you doing in here Edward?" I suddenly realized that even with the angry word mixture it did not sound angry, but rather it sounded curious like I didn't mind that he was in my room uninvited, but rather partially expected it and wanted him to be. What is wrong with me, I thought.

EPOV

She did not seem very surprised to see me nor angry, but rather just slightly curious, this completely through me off. I knew that in order for my original plan to still work I couldn't answer that. So instead I simply leaned into her, and before kissing her fully on the lips I said in a low voice "You should really keep that mouth of yours to yourself Bella, it doesn't soot you and is very un-lady like." I said as I put my mouth to hers kissing her I couldn't help myself.

BPOV

He didn't answer instead he just kissed me, parting my mouth with his, our tongues seemed to dance in one another's mouth. I felt his hand in my hair as he laid me back down on the pillow. His other hand made its way up my thigh causing me to moan in his mouth. His hand continued up my side and around my back missing my scar at first, but not for long as I felt his hands move up causing me first to gasp, but then to whimper in pain. As I went to move from under him my leg passed against his over large bulge between his legs, I could feel his erection all the way through the sheets and his pants. I sat against the wall that my bed was lined up along; I closed my eyes leaning my head against the wall.

"I'm sorry Bella I didn't mean to hurt you." I moved my hands up my back, trying to warm the scar so the pain could become bearable.

I lowered my head looking at him, allowing the muscles in my body to relax. I then looked over at the table situated at the head of my bed; one of my candles was sitting on it. I moved my hand over to it and pretended to pick up a match from the box next to it and lit the candle with magic I hated matches and had never trusted them. I placed the unused match down watching as the flame in the candle flickered.

"Why are you here?" I asked again replacing my hands to my back, in a continued attempt to warm it again. He looked away in thought a moment then turned back answering.

"I can't seem to stay away."

"So you come into my room without asking or even informing?" I was really surprised at my lack of reaction or at least natural reaction what was wrong with me. I had never been in any sort of relationship before. What was I thinking doing this? I should be screaming yelling for Charlie, something right?

"Like you would have given me entrance otherwise," his answer was blunt like he didn't care whether I wanted him to be there or not he was there and he wasn't leaving. I found that idea quite appealing, and my expression revealed just that. "You would have." He had gotten it; he was very scrupulous for a human I wondered about that. "I knew it so you feel this connection too then?" He practically growled it as he leaned into me. My heart began to race. He brought his nose to the crook of my neck moving it along my collarbone then kissing me right along the corroded artery I felt a shiver go up my back as he started to nibble my neck there and my breath caught. He moved up to my ear and said "Right you feel this too Bella?" He was demanding now.

"Yes," I whispered my throat seemed to be caught as his finger grazed its way along my arm. He pulled away then looking at me, I took a deep breath looking at him. I felt my chest rising and lowering quickly. I knew he saw as well.

"Where did that scar come from?" He asked suddenly, I was surprised I hadn't thought he'd seen it.

"What scar?" I asked, hoping to get around the question.

"This one." He moved to put his fingers along it again. I grabbed his wrists, knowing what pain would come if his cold hands should touch me there. He looked at me curious.

"You weren't supposed to see that," I said.

"Why, how did it happen?"

"It's a long story I don't really want to get into." I said. He moved his lips to my ear nibbling it.

"How I wish I could hear your thoughts right now," he whispered.

"Good luck with that," I whispered back. He moved his mouth to mine kissing me roughly; he began to bite my lower lip. I moaned grabbing his top lip between my own teeth. He moved closer giving me softer kisses along my cheek and down my neck. He moved his hands so he was now the one holding my wrists, and pulled them up the wall above my head. My legs which had been pulled into my chest before stretched out wrapping around his bent knees. I locked him in. He placed the tip of his nose at my temple slowly dragging it down to the crook of my neck breathing me in. He kissed and nibbled at my neck very softly making my heart race so fast that I'm sure even he could hear it.

He went to pull back and I locked my legs tighter not ready to let him go. He looked down at what he could see of my legs and brought his hands lightly across them, causing goose bumps to rise and myself to shiver. Which he heard as I took in a shaky breath, I was looking into those very unnatural caramel gold eyes. He seemed to be watching me with humor. My legs slowly moved of there choking embrace.

We sat there a moment just looking at each other. I pulled my hands down from the wall and gathered my hair in my hands. I turned my head looking at the flickering candle letting my hair go down around my face once more. I watched from the corner of my eye as Edward brought his index finger up my bare leg. He was sitting down now while before he'd been up on his knees. It was then that I became very much aware of what I was wearing. I sat before him wearing nothing, but a tank top and boy short panties. I suddenly felt very vulnerable, but surprisingly I wasn't afraid. In over 1,000 years of existence I had never once been in this kind of sexual proximity to another person. Though there were a few occasions in which I had posed nude for multiple sculptors and painters. I had never in my life been sexually active. I never married, never had kids. My mom thought me some oddity, but then I was always the strange one in the bunch. I was very anti social never even attempting to get to know the rest of my family. I was so unsocial that I never even read the letters sent to me by my family unless they were moms.

As Edwards hand made its way up the back of my thigh and over my butt I closed my eyes allowing his hand to reach my waste and pull me down beneath him. I gasped as I opened my eyes with him sitting there above me. He brushed his thumb along my cheek, I closed my eyes and he kissed me first on my mouth then around along my jaw line and down my neck to my collarbone. I moaned with pleasure as once again his hand made its way up my leg. His tongue entwined with mine as his fingers moved beneath my panties and began to pull them down.

A brief thought went through my head: This is too soon, what do we really know about each other. That thought however, was quickly replaced with another: How many more centuries do you need before you just finally lay back and allow the entire thing to just happen? You've gone all these years why not do it now? Why not have Edward be the one who takes you, as you're first? My hands went up around his neck pulling him to me. My panties were gone and his hand was once again between my legs, I was already soaking wet from his constant touch, but I knew as he moved his fingers along my inner thigh slowly that I was going to be more than just wet when he was done. I moaned as his fingers grazed the entrance to my core, but that was nothing to the whine that escaped me as he pushed his fingers inside.

EPOV

It had been my plan to leave right after her legs released me, but before I knew it her hormones were raging out of control and it had been my original plan to have her give herself up to me, but I knew it was too soon. Yet I kept at it. I was so stupid; when she whimpered as my fingers entered her and I discovered she was a virgin, damn, I thought to myself. You definitely can't do it now neither one of you has control for it. Plus its not fare to her. I was stuck on what to do. So I pleasured her like that for a few minutes and after watching her climax once I pulled out and kissed her my erection was becoming impossible to bear. I whispered that I had to go and got up leaving her lying on the bed still moaning in the last parts of her orgasm. I felt bad leaving her there but I had no other choice, it was too soon and I wasn't sure whether I could control myself yet.

**Ok so what do you think was that too soon, how long do you think before they figure each other out. Please Review Good or bad it doesn't matter to me. **

**Leeann Minton**


	4. What is Bella?

**Ok just to clear it up, Bella hasn't realized Edward's a Vampire, because she's sort of lost in her own head and concerned about hiding her own secret. She has never met a vampire outside her the magic world, to her the vampires in this world are much more animalistic than the Cullen's she's not looking for them (vampires that is). Not to mention this is fiction so her missing a few key indicators is likely mainly because I said so. Ha ha. Any way thanks to all who have reviewed and please keep it up. **

**Disclaimer: well you should know it by now I'm just playing with twilight. **

What is Bella?-

BPOV

Part of me was surprised when Edward left, but the other wasn't it was like I instinctively knew that it was for me that he did, though at the time I didn't realize that to be the reason. I rolled over wrapping the sheets about me and fell asleep.

I woke up the next day soar. What was I thinking; I thought to myself, this was stupid I couldn't let what happened last night happen again. I mean jeez how old was I and he, he would die, far sooner than I. Unless I took my own life which was not even an option in my book. _Wait was I really thinking about a life with someone that I didn't even know? Well you let him finger fuck you didn't you why not think about that. Uh, because its…its not what I do. Isabella Mary Swan does not marry. Why not? Am I seriously having this conversation with myself. _ I pulled myself up untangling my legs and feet from the strangle hold the sheets had upon me. I got up and dressed for school, pulling a brush through my hair, and another across my teeth. I never ate breakfast and hadn't for years, as I walked out the front door playing with the keys to my truck, I noticed that the fog was extra thick. Great there is no way I can see through this without magic. I had been using way too much for my liking lately. I didn't want to go through another full life again just because I couldn't figure out how to live life without magic. Blast it that's what a millennium of dependency got you nothing but trouble. The fog began to swirl at the end of the drive and there stood Edward leaning against his silver Volvo, looking like a super model just perfect, I thought. I leaned against the passenger side of my truck looking at him as I raised one eyebrow, tilting my head to the side.

"Get in." I looked at him confused was he demanding. I felt my feet walk towards him and realized that though he was definitely being purposely demanding he couldn't possibly know better what with the generation he was raised in. _Plus you totally want him. Says who? You obviously, uh, I do not. Then why are you walking up to him. _ He opened the door as I walked up and I slid my body against his to get in. He closed his eyes quickly swallowing like he was holding himself back from something. I smiled to myself sitting down he closed the door and I put on my seat belt. _Then what was that if you don't want him. _ I leaned down in the seat looking at him, taking in every line of his face and demeanor. I then realized something was missing his family wasn't in the car.

"Where are your brothers and sisters," I asked.

"They decided to drive their selves to school today; they were tired of squeezing into mine." I nodded looking at the speedometer.

"Jeez Edward what's the hurry its just school? You drive faster than I used to drive." I mumbled the last part.

"Used to huh? I don't imagine it would be that difficult to drive faster than the Sheriff's daughter, Bella." He heard that I thought then laughed at what he said the Sheriffs daughter so I must fallow all traffic laws yeah right.

"Actually you would be surprised; I used to average a hundred and five just about everywhere I went, except the drive to school. Normally I was still waking up, for this drive." He looked at me.

"How did you manage a hundred and five with your reflex skills?" I probably should have taken that as an insult but instead I said.

"I know how to drive is all." His eyebrows went together like he was thinking on something really difficult. "What are you thinking?" I asked.

"You're not what I expected." He said simply.

"I very rarely am." I said he pulled into a parking spot at that moment. I looked at him as he turned off the car. He turned to face me then.

"What are you Bella?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're not what you seem, your hiding something and I want to know what it is."

"Everyone has secrets Edward." I said taking off my seatbelt and turning to get out of the car. His hand grasped my arm.

"You haven't answered my question."

"And I'm not going to, not yet." I touched my finger to his nose turning once more to get out of the car. He grabbed me once more this time turning me for a kiss wrapping his arms around me and bringing them up along the back of my sweater.

I moaned in to his mouth. He moved to nibble my ear, and then whispered "tell me."

I moved grazing my lower lip along his marble cheek and whispered in his ear. "Not a chance." _Wait marble, did I seriously just describe his skin like marble? Yes, yes you did. _

"Damn it Bella." He said pulling back, "Why not?"

"I told you not yet, you will know when it's appropriate for you to know. For now well, just take it as things are." _Besides I'm starting to think I might want to ask you that. _

"How are things though Bella, what is this?" He said looking straight ahead.

"I could ask you that same question." I said smiling at him.

EPOV

What was I doing, I thought to myself, I am the one who is suppose to be holding the control over her not vise versa. How had she done that turned everything around on me? It was her fault I had to do this in the first place. "I could ask you the same question," she said. What was I doing? I turned towards her leaning into her again I used my alluring gifts to turn it back around. Breathing my sweet scent into her face, I watched as her body relaxed back wards leaning against the door. I kissed her again allowing her tongue warm and wet to play with mine. My hands went into her hair soft and thick. I could smell the scent of her arousal. I moved my hand up her leg over her jeans. I listened as she moaned.

"Are you ready to answer me now, Bella? You know I'm not going to let this go, so you might as well just say it." I began to unbutton her pants.

BPOV

Edward started to undo my pants before I came to my senses realizing that there were people everywhere that could see us. I lifted myself up so I was no longer lying below him, but sitting up against the door, I managed to grab his hands in mine. "Not here," I said into his mouth.

"Yes here," removing his hands from mine and moving them along the back of my thighs. I moaned, then put my hands between my chest and his and pressed against him so he would be moved back.

We parted. My breathing was coming hard. I smiled at him, shaking my head, "The answer is no Edward."

"Why?" He growled.

"I have my reasons." I said turning to face forward in the passenger seat. I buttoned my unbuttoned jeans and pulled down the mirror, pulling my fingers through my hair so it wasn't so messy. I closed the mirror looking at him; he was starring at me, glaring. I smiled which seemed to just antagonize the situation. I went to open the door for the third time. Edwards hand again caught my arm. I turned once more frustrated that he wasn't giving up. His expression had changed, he brought his thumb along my cheek, and I blushed. He dropped his hand then got out walking around to my side of the car he opened the door. As I was stepping out. I noticed that there was a crowed of people around two of the parking places that were two parking spots down. Sitting in the parking spots sat a Red Mercedes' and a Yellow Porch. Edward's brothers and sisters sat on the hoods of them the girls taking in the attention like models and the guys seeming nonchalant spewing off the different technical facts and terms of what the cars were built with, and the mileage and such.

"You weren't kidding, how could anyone not feel claustrophobic in your car when they have those sitting at home?" Edward laughed at this. His old demeanor was gone replaced with his seemingly normal carefree one.

The Bell rang and we walked into the school, he leaned me against the wall in front of my English class, he kissed me on the lips then whispered in my ear, "This conversation is not over." I felt myself melt into the ground before I realized he was referring to the conversation in the car.

Damn, he was good, with the way he could just turn it right around like that. I realized we were in a battle of control with one another in the relationship. I was determined not to let him win.

EPOV

I sat in Spanish Emmet sitting next to me, "You missed it this morning Edward, Rosalie and Alice were basking in all their glory it was hilarious with all the guys trying so hard to just get a chance to touch them or the cars, but one look at Jasper and me and they freaked turning around like dogs with their tales between their legs." He said it in a whisper too low for the other students to here. I smiled as I watched his thoughts from the morning play out across his mind. I was distracted though wondering what Bella was thinking. I decided to look for her through the minds of others to see if I could at least read some expression. It didn't take long before I found her in the mind of Mike Newton. Uh, I thought I hated him for his thoughts on Bella they were filled with erotic fantasies that were far too much for me to handle. I moved on to another student Jessica Stanly who seemed to be fuming.

_How could she? I mean really her and Edward, it wasn't enough that the entire school was after her, but she didn't like anyone until him. He didn't even seem to really like her that much; at least he hadn't as far as yesterday or the day before that. _She turned looking at Bella, who seemed perfectly relaxed, but it was obvious she was thinking hard about something. She had brought her laptop to school today, probably finding it easier to carry than all of those stupid books that were probably now ruined. She was typing quickly. _Stupid Bella, _Jessica thought, _she was always on that computer at home and when she wasn't at home typing she was sitting through classes writing. What was the big deal what was so important that she had to write all of it down? _"What are you doing Bella?" Jessica asked. Bella looked up and answered in a language incoherent to either me or Jessica. Then she cleared her throat and apologized in English.

"Sorry, I'm writing down ideas for one of my stories in Arabic, so my thoughts were doing something else. I didn't mean to confuse you." Well that was blatant, but she was lying she wasn't speaking Arabic, I myself couldn't speak Arabic but I at least new what it sounded like and it did not sound like that. Why was Bella lying about the language she was speaking and what was the language I'd never heard it before, not in all my hundred years?

She resumed her typing only to have Jessica interrupt her again, "So tell me you and Edward huh, how did that happen?" Bella looked up at her, her face blank with a hint of annoyance placed behind it.

"I don't know Jess, it just did." I noticed as her body seemed to become heavy, like it did when she was hiding something. Like it did when I had asked her about her scar.

"Come on Bella, you can tell me. I'm your best friend remember." _I was her only friend until Cullen showed up. Not that anyone else wasn't willing to be. Bella just isn't the social type. It's so annoying I hate her for it how she can just not care, like we are all beneath her._

"I told you it just happened, is all, we ran into one another after school yesterday and we talked nothing more to it." Damn she was a hell of liar it was like she knew what Jessica was thinking. _Yeah well that definitely sounded like Bella, but her kissing Edward in the hallway did not look like just one afternoon of talking to me. Not to mention the way she was acting all day yesterday, her mind on another planet all day, just because he helped her with her books. There was something else going on that she wasn't telling me, but then Bella never really said much anyway. I wonder if she's even really human she's so anti-social. _I released Jessica's mind as I heard Newton start talking to Bella.

"Hey Bella a bunch of us are going to the beach this weekend, the weather report says it's suppose to be sunny for once, are you in?" Bella looked up from her laptop with a similar look she had given me in the car, what was she doing. Did she not realize she was mine and only mine? I grabbed onto the desk in front of me. Emmet noticed and glanced in my direction seemingly worried. He leaned back in his chair tapping on Jasper's desk behind us. Jasper instantly made the entire room calm a lot calmer than they already were one student even fell asleep.

"Whatever it is Edward let it go?" He said. I cleared my throat releasing the desk from my hold as pieces came off in my hands.

BPOV

I walked into the cafeteria I saw Edwards family in their normal place, while Edward sat down a ways from them. His eyes were on me as soon as I walked in and when they met mine it was like they were calling me towards him. I turned my head and walked over to one of the vending machines punching in the code for bottled water. I had learned a long time ago not to eat the school food, so on most days I brought my food, today however, I hadn't thought about it as I left the house. I walked over to Edward's table standing behind the chair in front of him. I put my purse and laptop case down next to it, and began turning the top of the bottle open and closed. "Sit down Bella." He said I glanced up at him. Why was I suddenly so nervous? Why did I feel like I was in some kind of trouble or danger suddenly? I lowered my head biting my lower lip continuing the screwing on and off of the cap.

"You're upset. Why?" I said, not sitting down, but continuing to stand there.

"You're too perceptive for your own good. Sit down and maybe I'll tell you." I did what he said sitting down. "Bella, do you love me." What a stupid question I thought of course. Then I caught myself, _of course you barely know him._

Those thoughts weren't quick enough though as I said, "You already know the answer to that, of course I do. Why else would I be here right now unless I didn't?"

EPOV

That surprised me I had never thought that she wouldn't come sit down, either way that her answer went. I hadn't gotten to hear her response to Newton, but I could certainly guess what it had been based on her expression when she'd looked at him. "That's not the only reason you're here." I said.

BPOV

"Then you tell me, what is the other reason?" I wasn't going to let him win so easily. He didn't get control, not like this anyway.

"Your lonely, you find that the other students here are beneath you. You hate society, but have a secret desire to be included within it. However, you don't know how to do that. You don't know how to be social. When it's really quite easy, all you have to do is say yes, to an invitation. Any invitation." He leaned in on that last part. I sucked in a deep breath, pressing back into my seat. It wasn't till then I realized how close Edward and I had gotten to one another over the table. I looked down at my laptop sitting in its case. I reached down for it pulling it up onto the table.

"I have something for you." He seemed taken aback by this like I had just slapped him or something.

"So what does that mean, am I right, or are you just going to brush it aside as completely wrong?"

"Your right to a degree, I'm not lonely, I like my antisocial behavior, because I don't much like people to begin with, and I don't want anything to do with them." I had unzipped my laptop and opened it I faced it to where we could both see it and I pulled up what I had spent most of the morning working on. I had to change the language from the magic language more commonly referred to as the ancient language, so he could read it. I had put it in the other language so my teachers would think I was taking notes. He read it, his face going from confusion to happiness he was smiling, before he looked back up however, his face went to his more serious gruff look.

"How many languages do you know Bella?" I was somewhat confused by the question, but answered him anyway.

"I speak and read ten languages not including English fluently. I'm not required to take a foreign language to graduate." I closed up the laptop zipping it into its case. I put it back on the floor. He nodded at my answer.

"Hey Bella, the blood testing materials just came in so were doing the blood lab in Biology next period. Isn't that cool." Mike Newton came over at that moment breaking the silence between Edward and mine's gaze. When Mike came up I thought Edward was going to murder him. I didn't take my eyes from Edward the entire time.

"How do you know?"

"I just got a text from one of the guys." I nodded.

"Okay well thanks for the heads up, I'll see you latter, Edward and I are kind of busy at the moment." He looked between Edward and me Edward was glaring directly at him. I didn't look up as he stood walking away, back to the table with the other kids. Edward's face came back to me. He was still glaring.

"What is there between you and Newton?" He was really pissed.

"Nothing, were friends is all." We sat there in silence. The bell rang and neither of us got up to move.

"Hey, Bella coming?" Jessica said on her way out.

"I'll see you latter." I said, though I didn't mean it. There was no way I could go stick myself and watch while everyone else produced ruby red blood while mine appeared black. It was my own fault, I had been the one that sinned all those years ago staining my person forever. My blood did not flow red like everyone else's at least it hadn't for a long time. The cafeteria was completely empty when I stood up, Edward did too.

"Where are you going?" I looked at him.

"Not to class that's for sure."

"Funny I was thinking the same thing." He grabbed my computer case from my shoulder putting it on his. We walked out the side doors and to his car. I was freezing by the time we reached it. We climbed in and he putt on the heat. We sat there awhile in silence before Edward said, "You want to listen to some music?" I nodded, looking straight ahead. He leaned over opening the counsel in front of me and pulled out the first CD in the neat stack that could be found in there he put the CD in the player and pressed play. "I hope you like DeBussy; he's one of my favorites." I joined him saying, "Yeah, especially Clare De Lune." We looked at each other then. "Aren't you a little young to have even heard of Debussy?" He said.

"Well aren't you?" I retorted.

"Yeah," He took in a deep breath looking out his side window. The breath he took was familiar though. It was the same kind of deep breath I took every time I thought of my real age. I wondered about that if he were really human and seventeen, why would he feel that way? He returned his gaze to mine. "Why didn't you want to go to class?"

"Blood testing are you kidding me, no thank you; I know my blood type already I don't need to test it to find out." He laughed.

"Afraid of needles huh?"

"No blood." I said. He looked at me then, and smirked. Shaking his head as he looked back out his window, then back at me smiling with a smile that seemed to scream are you serious. "Don't look at me like that; I just can't stand the smell." This was all partially true, but no where near fully.

"You can't smell blood."

"Yes I can, it smells like rust and salt and let's not even go into the taste." I made a face at that part. Edward was unable to control himself at that point bursting into complete hysterics I swear the car almost shook he was laughing so hard. I honestly didn't see the humor in it.

Edward finally managed to calm down after awhile and not to long after that we drove home at the same top notch speed as before. "I'll see you tonight." He said. Then drove off.

**Please review! Thanks to all that have already, and more feedback is always welcome. Keep Reading**

**Leeann Minton**


	5. Bella's Breakdown

**Bella's Breakdown**

BPOV cont'd

I sat there leaning against the wall my bed was lined up against; my head was turned to the wall behind my desk. My entire life story was on that wall not that anyone outside of another sorceress could read it, Mixed about my story to conceal its presents were a mixture of more recent mindsets, story ideas, poems. That wall held all that was my mind and my person, no one had ever come close to understanding who or what that was, I didn't think anyone ever would. Even thinking on Edward I wasn't sure. How could someone after all these years just show up? It didn't seem realistic to me. I had trained my mind to believe that I would be alone forever, a hermit within a shell. That reminded me of a poem I had posted on my wall. I allowed my eyes to search out that poem so I could read it in its entirety, I had titled it after its first line but rereading it I should have titled it The Hermit. It read:

For so long everything has been wrong,

I get confused,

I forget.

My mind travels to far off places.

I hide away not caring,

Until it's too late and I can do nothing.

A Recluse, a Hermit, a Scholar hidden in a small cramped up room.

My room is no longer small, and I feel out of place.

"I wish my room were bigger," I once said.

Now I want it smaller,

It's like I can never win.

The walls are bright and brooding,

Stark and pale…this is not my home,

For these walls are far too bare.

I only wish I could see the world that was my own,

These walls so flat and thin,

I can hear the neighbors as they live.

In recent I will say I have learned to listen, and retain every word.

I can look and see every detail.

I can touch and feel every fiber.

I can smell the scent of every element.

This world is new and unreal.

So vast a place,

It's as though I've been reborn:

A new home,

A new year,

A new me.

Books sit piled high upon and beside my shelves.

Papers filed away in binders as though trapped.

My thoughts captured on pages of lined and unlined paper,

Untouched and unread by anyone other than myself.

My child sits waiting on a device of science,

Waiting to be set free upon the world,

To be read and talked about over coffee in an old fashioned café.

My masterpiece is yet begun,

Not a word of it has been put down.

I'm an Artist, a Recluse,

Someone who will change the world.

My mind is set on changing the world I see before me.

I'm a Scholar, a Philosopher,

And I don't like to hide.

The world is my teacher, my experiment,

The people are my tools,

As they take in the words of my thoughts, and draw their own ideas.

This place is not always safe.

This place is not always fair.

This place is not always kind.

We travel through it awfully quick,

Not daring to think what it is we are leaving behind.

What do we have to show for our existence?

I'm a student and a teacher.

I learn from the world everyday,

I teach the world everyday.

One day I hope the world will see the things I've done,

And learn from them as they gain complete understanding of them.

I hope the world will come to comprehend what even I do not understand,

And change it and make it so no one must ever have to comprehend it again:

The violence,

The misunderstandings,

The persecution,

The fighting,

And the wars.

I hope one day this world can move on from all this that seems so wrong.

I don't like to be confused.

I don't like to forget.

In a world so big,

It's hard not to want to think as though you were in a room that's very small.

I travel on to many places,

And not all are as bleak as this.

You listen and you think this can't be a Utopia.

It's not meant to be that way.

With everything so perfect and everything so green,

Maybe it isn't now,

But one day you will see.

These words I write will help make a difference,

And one day so will we,

We will change the world,

We will end violence and hunger,

We will stop the fighting,

And we will end all war.

Misunderstandings and persecution will be no more.

People will stand and stare and wonder what it is, that there is no more.

No more anger and frustration.

For we will finally open the door,

Murder will not exist;

Rape will be banished from our world.

The end to the talk of freight or fear of neighbors,

They will feel calm as though it were nothing new.

I'm a Scholar, a Philosopher, an Artist, and a Recluse.

I use the world to teach me,

And I in return give it lessons with its people those I call my tools.

My written word and thoughts are scattered across the paper,

Sitting in the hands of a person at a café;

The words of my child and the words of my masterpiece,

Each separate in their own terms.

I hope to one day put those words into your hands,

So you may see my story and what I have to say.

It is of great importance that you should live to see the day,

For which those words will make a difference.

On that glorious day,

Change will be the brightest and greatest idea of them all,

Books will be of most importance, and new words will be in dire need.

That is why I am what I am,

A Scholar, a Philosopher, an Artist, and a Recluse.

I leaned my head back against the wall letting out a deep breath, as I closed my eyes. I left them like that, until I felt Edward crawl onto the bed brushing his hand along my cheek. I leaned my head into his ice cold hands; taking pleasure in the coolness it seemed to bring me. I hadn't realized that my head was pounding until his hand hit my skin. I felt it as my fever dropped. I felt his lips touch mine and I gladly gave him entrance to my mouth. I moved my tongue with his slowly tasting his sweet taste. His nose went along my jaw line and up to my ear. "I missed you," he said. I hummed in agreement. Kissing up his cheek softly along his marble skin, I nibbled at his ear, and he wrapped his arms around me practically picking me up to place my head on my pillow. I opened my eyes then, I smiled up at him. "What are you thinking?" Again with that I thought.

"Be glad that you never have to try and understand the twisted-ness of my mind." I brought my hands up to the first button of his blue shirt, it was expensive so I didn't dare try and rip it off, not to mention I didn't want to seem too hasty.

"Bella I'd rather you didn't." I looked at him confused what, what were we doing if not sex. Was I wrong in thinking that, that meant all clothes are suppose to come off? He bent down kissing and nibbling my neck, causing me to moan momentarily forgetting what he had just said as his hands made there way up my calves and thighs. I was wearing a black silk knee length night gown that fit in all the places it was suppose to. My private magic closet was full of surprises on what exactly it held, if I thought hard enough on what kind of outfit I wanted to wear it would replace what I happened to be wearing. It was one of the simplest tricks that I could do and I found it to be of the greatest use, even in my self proclaimed retirement from magic. However, since Edward had showed up I found I had used a lot more of it.

I felt my laced underwear become soaked as; Edward moved the black dress up kissing and licking at my stomach. He pulled the dress over my head caressing my breasts with his tongue. I felt his mouth cool on my nipple as he gently kissed it, and began suckling on it. I moaned in pleasure, he came up to my neck, and then placed his mouth on mine. I gently placed his bottom lip between my teeth pulling softly. I felt his hands make there way across my butt to my back, instinctively I lifted myself up accidentally pressing myself against Edward's large package. I grabbed his hands before they reached the one spot that he wasn't aloud to touch. He moved them back down realizing what he was about to do, he kissed me on the lips.

EPOV

I really couldn't help but be curious about Bella's past. There was so much I still didn't know, well actually in retrospect there was very little I did know about her. I smelled the scent of sex flowing from her body, I had given myself a sort of pep talk before coming, except in this case it hadn't been to egg me on, but rather to hold me back explain what was allowed and not allowed to happen. Obviously we couldn't allow what nearly happened last time to happen again, for there would be no way for me to control myself. I kissed my way back down her beautifully flat stomach to just above her panties. I spread her legs farther with my hands barely nudging her. I heard her moan which only made what I was doing harder. I realized that I hadn't really said anything, but rather had just gone right into it. She had consented so quickly so easily, why? All these stupid questions kept getting in the way, I hated it, just do it you idiot, I thought. I kissed the center of her flat sex, still covered in black lace. "Now Edward," she whispered, just loud enough so I could hear. That gave me an idea. If I really wanted her to know she was mine this would be the best time to do it when she was so ready, and so wet. She would do anything I asked right at this moment if she knew that she would get what she wanted through it.

I went up to her ear and whispered "Are you sure, Is this what you really want, Bella?" I stressed the T on want. She shakily answered yes, I could smell it as more of the beautiful scent that was all Bella came pouring out of her. "Ok, but only if you're quiet do you hear me, you can't make a single sound?" I said as I gently moved my fingers under her panties and started rubbing her clit. She let out a shuddered moan, and tried to turn it down so it turned into a light high pitched squeak. "Quiet now." I said smiling. Her eyes were closed; I felt her hips press forward, as I started to make my way back down. I continued the slow rhythm I had started. Then I reached the bikini string of her panties and snapped through them. She gasped, I lifted my head up slightly meeting her eyes, I smiled saying "Uh, Uh, Bella." She closed her eyes leaning her head back as she bit her bottom lip. I started slowly kissing her, till I reached the soft pink lips that were now leaking with her juices. I kissed her there softly, and then slowly I began to use tongue to soak it up. She moved her legs; I could hear her mumbling under her breath a long string of profanities that I had never thought I'd hear her say. I began tonguing her clit as I had licked up just about all there was, she began to moan but then caught herself. I stuck two of my fingers inside her moving them back in forth for better friction. With that she lost all the control she had, held. She let out a slight scream, but it was such a unique sound I didn't think it constituted a scream, more like the song of an angel. I began to move my fingers faster; I could hear the blood moving within the veins of her thighs. I moved my nose along them taking in the scent. I kissed her lightly there sucking on it slightly; I moved my kisses up her leg, and right above her entrance, which was now soaking my fingers. I softly placed the tip of her clitoris between my teeth, pulling. She lifted her body up trying not to holler. This amused me, and I went up softly grazing her cheek with the tip of my nose. I felt her breath go up my face as she breathed out deeply. I felt her lift up once as my fingers moved out, the rest of her fluids poured out of her, and her body relaxed. I lowered my mouth back down, sucking the last of it up. She let out one final moan as I moved my lips from her vaginal ones. I sat up slowly, not wanting to disturb her. I felt the surge of sex within my own muscle again, and I knew that if I stayed much longer it would become too much. She didn't open her eyes, nor turn her head, to know that I was leaving. Her hand came up and grabbed my shirt.

BPOV

"Where do you think you are going?" I said. I sat up pulling the sheets up over my bare chest.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but I have to…" I cut him off.

"You don't have to go anywhere, not right now," I moved turning my body closer to his, "stay." I said.

"Bella I…"

"Please, until I fall asleep at least." His face seemed weary. "Look I get it you don't want me touching you, so…I won't." I don't know how my mind came to that conclusion exactly, but it all seemed to add up to that. The reasoning behind it was completely lost to me, but I figured if that's what he wanted then fine. I could stand for his, I get my feel and you just lay back and enjoy it routine, though exactly how long I could keep this up I wasn't sure. I figured it only proper since technically I was older, though he didn't know that yet. I could just imagine how that conversation would come off. Oh yeah by the way I'm nearly 1009 years old. Brilliant Bella, what had you gotten yourself into.

EPOV

Damn it, Bella was going to kill me. How could I say no, when she had said please. Not to mention she was so perfectly perceptive, how on earth had she figured out that her touching me drove me near off the wall? I felt a swell pass through my lower half and remembered. Oh yeah, that's how she would notice. "I'll stay till you fall asleep." I couldn't deny her that. She rolled over grabbing my hand and pulling me close to her. I watched her as she curled up closing her eyes. I brought my hand to her hair combing my fingers through the chestnut color. She was so beautiful, a perfect angel. Then I caught site of that infernal scar, the only thing that marked her body ungraciously. It made me angry; for who could do that to a person, any person especially one as sweet as Bella. I don't think she had ever even squished an ant. I lay there watching her not really understanding the point of my staying, and then realized that it was a human instinct to cuddle. Vampires didn't do that; we didn't need to as we never ran out of energy. However, looking at Bella it was easy to see that she was human for she was all out of energy. I sat there for about fifteen minutes till she fell asleep, then I carefully got up and left.

BPOV

I listened as Edward got up and left, thinking I was asleep. I let it go; I figured he really needed to leave for what ever reason. I fell asleep not to long after that, only to wake up to my alarm feeling as though I had only slept an hour. I put my hand over my head turning off the alarm, and pulled myself up into a sitting position the sheets fell from my chest and I realized that I had slept completely naked. I got up pulled on a robe that I had draped over my desk chair, and went into the bathroom to take a warm shower. I stood there allowing the water to move over my body relaxing every muscle. I unplugged my laptop placing it into its case, so I could take it to school again. I had completely given up all thought on the use of textbooks. I walked outside and once again there stood Edward looking like a super model, while I stood there wearing old jeans, a tank, and an even older jacket. My hair was pulled up in a ponytail at the back of my head. I had decided not to even try that morning, for I was just way too exhausted. I hadn't even been able to use magic to change my clothes. I walked up and Edward asked, "So did you sleep well last night?"

"I thought so, until I woke up and was still exhausted."

"Sorry, why do you suppose that was?" He said as he opened the door for me.

"Over exertion, I blame you." He laughed at this, closing the door and walking around faster than I thought possible. We drove to school, in mostly silence, and then Edward asked a strange question.

"What's with you and Newton?" He seemed almost jealous, about it. Why he would I had know idea, I personally thought Mike a creep for the most part, but put up with him and considered him a friend the same way I did Jessica despite the fact that she got on my nerves.

"Nothing we're just friends, if you can even consider our relationship a friendship." I remembered Mike had asked me to go to the beach with him and the others the other day. I smiled thinking about it, I had told him no, he seemed surprised with my answer and had blatantly asked why not in almost a whining sort of way. Weird, I thought. Edward didn't seem happy with my answer.

EPOV

Why did she have to smile like that when she answered, what was going through her head, "friends" I think not.

"It was funny actually he asked me to go to the Beach the other day, actually I think it was yesterday. I told him no and he was whining about why not. Ha." She started giggling after that. So she had said no to Newton, but why had she looked at him like that, and when I asked her about him she had that near humored look on her face when she said "friend." I couldn't take this she needed to learn who she belonged to, it was me. This fight for control was over, today.

We pulled up to the school, I turned off the car and sat there a moment she didn't move either, instead she sat there starring like she was trying to read me, to figure out exactly what I was.

BPOV

Edward was different from anyone I had ever met I didn't really know yet how to read him. I sat there watching as his face had gone from angry, to confused, to I don't know what I could consider his face in its normal state. His face seemed nearly coy, or maybe a better term was emotionless, two different things but still. He was like a poker prow, I wondered exactly how many other girls he had been with and done this exact thing with. For there was no way he wasn't practiced the way he was playing me around in circles I knew I was just smart enough to know what was going on. "How many other girls have you done this with Edward?" I asked he seemed a little surprised, but not completely I guess he figured it a fare question. He leaned towards me then, brushing his hand down my face, "Only you." There was no way he was serious. He couldn't be a virgin, not a handsome guy like him.

"You're lying," He shook his head. Cupping my chin in his hand he brought my mouth to his. I leaned back into the door, and he practically climbed on top of me kissing me everywhere on my lips, cheeks, and neck. I moaned.

EPOV

"What about you Bella? Have you ever…" I asked curious now that she had brought up the question. Part of me thought she had, but I wasn't sure. She was so much more mature than every other human I had met I couldn't read her past. I could only read her present and even that seemed a bit hazy, but then I supposed it was difficult to read a person's present state if you didn't know what their past was.

"Na uh, you are my first everything." That made me want her more than anything, because I wanted to be her everything, and so much more. How could I do that though if she didn't let me? And what did everything include? She was so confusing, the only girl that I could not read the thoughts of. The bell to go to class rang, and I felt Bella go stiff underneath me. "We have to get to class." She said in a strained voice, her breathing was coming hard.

"What do you say we skip first period, I'm not done with you yet." I said taking on a different voice and expression. Bella didn't buy it though.

"No we have to go people will think it's weird that we both skipped Bio yesterday and then our first periods this morning. Come on Edward get off." She put her hands on my chest I didn't budge. "Edward." She looked at me pleading. I moaned she was making sense, damn.

"Alright, but you meet me here for lunch okay."

"Edward!"

"Bella." I said back, she just shook her head, I had moved off of her she grabbed her bags and got out of the car I walked around closing the door behind her. I walked her to class, pressed her against the wall, and whispered into her ear, "Meet me at the car, and I promise to make you scream." That's all it took and she was instantly soaked, I laughed kissing her on the temple, and walked off to class as quickly as I could, while still appearing human.

BPOV

I sat down in my chair finally allowing myself to breath; I let out a deep breath my face was still flushed from what Edward had said. What was I going to do, I didn't want him doing that here, but yet the prospects seemed quiet inviting. Jessica sat down next to me. "Ok, Bella I'm tired of being out of the loop, as your best friend I am demanding you to spill. What's up with you and Edward Cullen?" She was still on about that.

"Were dating I guess, I don't know."

"You don't know how can you not know, where did you two go yesterday anyway, you completely missed the lab, which by the way was probably best let me tell you talk about gross, the boys were so disgusting trying to rub the blood all over everyone. Yuck!"

"Yeah Bella you totally missed it, we got to take the needle and then we…"

"That's enough Mike; I don't need the visual please." Uh, I shook my head, needles. Though that hadn't been my main concern in ditching the other day it was still a really good one.

"What, it was cool."

"I'm sure, but I don't really have an interest in needles okay."

"Yeah, sure I get it… So about this weekend, Bella you have to come, it's going to be so much fun."

"I all ready answered you Mike, besides I have plans."

"Ooh, with Edward?" Jessica said.

"No, with someone else, it's really none of your business anyway Jess." In actuality I would be very near La Push beach, but I had been planning to go up to the Indian reservation this weekend and meet with their Shaman. It was important, because I new that something was different in the air and it was messing with my powers. Why else had I been using my powers in my sleep it was generally something that one did when they were facing a lot of stress, well when you were as old and experienced as I was that is. If you were younger it was considered normal to use your powers in your sleep. I wasn't stressed though so there was obviously something in the air that was putting stress on my powers.

EPOV

What someone else, who? Who could she possibly have plans with if not me? That would definitely be something to ask about in the woods. I had told her to meet me at the car, but that wasn't where we would stay.

BPOV

I walked out to the car park during lunch, I felt myself becoming very nervous, what's the big deal just tell him no, what can he really do Bella, you have magic remember. Yeah, but your powers are still very weak today, remember this morning you couldn't even get dressed. I was arguing with myself the entire time I was walking to the car. Edward stood there against it like he often did when he picked me up in the mornings. He placed his hands on my face, kissing me on the mouth, as he slipped my laptop from my shoulder. "You won't need this." He said, I moaned as his tongue entwined with mine. Then we parted and he turned me around by the arm he had already put my laptop in the car. We were walking towards the woods that seemed to swallow most of the town. We walked about thirty feet inn, it was a small clearing covered in the green ferns and other lichen that covered most of everything here. He pushed me up against the trunk of a tree; I could feel the bark as it scraped my skin through my jacket. Edward pulled the jacket off letting it fall around my feet. He then grabbed my hands and lifted them up above my head like that first night. He was moving up along my neck, but I wanted him at my mouth I wanted him inside me at that moment. I loosened my hands from his and brought his face from my neck to my face, I dragged my hands down his back. He pulled up my tank lifting it over my head; I had to take my arms with his. I brought my mouth back to his pressing my breasts against his clothed chest. I wasn't going to have this where I was the only one to get naked anymore. I wanted him to be as naked as I was and had been. I brought my hands down his back once more and underneath his shirt. I pulled it up above his head, his chest was cold against my bare skin, I felt my nipples harden against his chest, and his hands moved down from my collar bone to my waist sliding slowly across my breast in the process I moaned into his mouth, wrapping my arms tighter around him. He unzipped my pants, sliding his hand down my thigh and around so he was fingering my now soaked core. As he pressed his fingers into me I leaned my head back against the tree my eyes closed, and my arms dropped. When he stopped I looked down to see he had his cock out and was pressing his own fingers along it. His eyes were closed; I wrapped my hands over his and began adding pressure as well. His eyes snapped opened and he pressed me hard into the tree. "Stop, Bella. Look if you want to continue this then you can't antagonize me. You can't look at me with that smile and just do whatever the hell you want. It's for your own safety, do you understand me?" I was scared I didn't know what to say. "Tell me, now who's girl are you. Who do you really belong to?" He brought his nose down along my neck. I moaned unable to control myself. He moved his hands down to my now drenched core. Pressing inside me roughly I whimpered. "Who's girl are you? Answer me Bella. Say it I'm your girl." I wasn't going to give him that. I belonged to no one always had and always would. I was my own person no matter how much I thought I loved Edward. Love, had I really just thought that. Yes, was it true? Certainly it was. "Say that you belong to me Bella." That was it I couldn't handle any of this. I couldn't take it anymore.

I don't know how it happened or why it happened, but suddenly I lost all control. All this time I had been working so hard to make sure no one knew my secret, and within a few minutes all of it just came out with one swift upward press of my hands against Edward's chest. As I pressed him forward I said "No," and suddenly he was flying, I watched as he hit one of the trees, my magic was so strong I had caused the tree he hit to fall backwards taking the two trees around it with it as well. This caused the clearing we were in to suddenly double in size. My eyes closed, as I slid down the tree Edward had, had me pinned against. I could already feel my energy draining. If I had, had the energy my mind would have instantly been frantic, had I hurt him, and was he ok? Instead my mind was blank, everything was going black.

**This one came out really long please Review Review Review! The more reviews the sooner I will have the next chapter up.**

**Leeann Minton**


	6. Bella's a Witch

**Bella's a Witch?**

EPOV

What the hell was that, I thought sitting up. I was lying on the ground half naked a tree was underneath me. I knew I couldn't have possibly been the cause; even a vampire couldn't do this. So who, it couldn't have been Bella. Bella, where was she, was she okay. I sat up she was sitting on the ground beneath the tree we had just been under together. Her head was in her hands, shaking back and forth was she ok. I stood up carefully and walked over to her. Looking down I said, "Are you ok?" She took in a deep breath looking up she seemed surprised to see me standing there perfectly in tack. Exhaustion consumed her face.

"Oh, my god Edward I am so sorry."

"For what, wait you did this?" I said stretching my hand out to the disaster around me. I fell to my knees in front of her as she nodded, tears rolling slowly down her face. She looked like she was going to pass out or be sick or both. "What are you Bella, and please no lies?" Bella had just sent a vampire flying fifty yards and into a tree, there was no way she was human if she could do that. However, I knew she was not a vampire either so what was she?

"I, I'm a…" She passed out her eyelids went down and her head slumped, I caught her before her head hit the ground. I knew she wasn't human, but she was just as fragile as one. I picked her up carefully and ran her to her house. I used the key under the eave to unlock the door, and then carried her up the stairs to her bedroom. I placed her on the bed, curious to what she had done. I had enough sense to pick up our clothes before I brought her here and I quickly pulled on my shirt. I stood there at the end of her bed not sure what to do. I had completely forgotten about school. I looked up at the wall above her desk, she had a lot of papers tacked up there all of them were written on. At first it seemed that there was no particular order to the large mass that was on the wall. Then I noticed a series of four digit numbers that were placed in numerical order all over it, and with each number there was a series of pages to go with it. I went up to one of the papers that was underneath fourteen fifty, I tried to read it, but it was all in a language I had never seen but once, when Bella had shown me that poem, she had changed the language setting from whatever it was to English so it translated. I scanned over a few more things that were on her wall. There was a large assortment of languages piled upon the wall. Some of them I could read others I could not. I found more of that unknown language beneath the other numbers. What was this? Suddenly I heard a soft voice within my head saying it's the ancient language. I turned around curious. Bella was sitting up on the bed she had found her tank top and jacket and replaced them. She was playing with the cuffs of her jacket and looking down at the bed.

BPOV

I woke up in my bed I felt terrible I could have killed him. I should have killed him with the impact that his body made with the tree, but some how here he stood looking far better than I did. How was that possible I was the one who threw him into a tree? He did not seemed ruffled at all just merrily confused. I hadn't felt my block lift, but I knew as soon as it did, because Edwards thoughts came pouring over me. I sat up, and picked up my clothes from the edge of my bed. He was wondering to the language that I had paired with my timeline. He had found it, most people just found numbers. He didn't know what it was though, but sensed it was very important and a key point to figuring out what exactly I was. I decided to let him know the truth, and that I was awake. I sent my thoughts to him, _it's the ancient language._ I hadn't expected him to turn around or to press his mind forward the way he did. I flinched back putting the block up once more, He could read minds too? For that would be the only reason that he was able to press his mind forward so quickly and easily. "I'm a sorceress, Edward." I said. He looked at me curious.

"So what you're a witch?" He asked.

"No, a sorceress and a witch are completely different a witch steals their powers from a being of evil. A sorceress is born with their powers and can only loose them, through lack of use, or a major catastrophic upset." I looked at him, I half expected him to leave running and screaming out the front door of my house.

"So what does this mean?" he said, sitting down on my bed and looking down at the floor. "What happened in the clearing, Bella?"

"I lost control…my powers have been a bit…out of tune lately." I scooted closer to him, biting my lower lip. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Edward, but I couldn't because if anyone found out that I was what I am it could pose a great danger to both me and the rest of my family."

"So what your father's a wizard or something?"

"My biological father is a Sorcerer. Charlie on the other hand is a plain ordinary human; he knows what my mom told him and nothing more. I came back here a year ago, because though I love my mother she gets a bit eccentric and she was getting really annoyed that I snubbed every guy she brought around for me to meet."

"What about your mother is she…"

"Yes, she is."

"So how does it work?" He seemed confused and curious at the same time.

"If I had energy left I would show you, but I'm all out."

"Where did the ancient language come from, and have you always been able to read my mind?" He looked scared about the answer to that last one.

"No I tend to keep my mind closed, because for every person to which I can hear the thoughts of they can hear mine, plus it gets really annoying listening to all those voices in your head. I didn't mean to take down the walls there actually I don't know what happened. As for the ancient language, no one knows its true origins. Even the greatest historian of our kind can't figure it out."

"How many of you are there?"

"That depends in this world or the magic, because you can find our kind in both?"

"There is a magic world?"

"Of course, have you not read Harry Potter, that's a modern day insight into our world? There was a lot of debate when the book came out some thought it would give away our secrets."

"Ok, then how many our in this world?"

"I would summon to guess that there are a total of one to two hundred million of us, here."

"That's a lot Bella."

"Well, not all of them are as strong as me. I have a good breeding background, if you could call it that."

"So do you live a normal human life, or do you live longer than that?"

"We can live for a very long time, yes."

"So how old are you?"

"Seventeen," I gave my human age in this lifetime. I was afraid to his reaction if I told him the truth.

"I don't believe you."

"Ok, then don't, you will believe what you will I can't change that." I stood up walking to my window, though I had to step on tiptoe to look out. I stood there with my arms under my chin.

"Those are meant to be dates aren't they?" He asked, oh dear god he had figured it out. I closed my eyes feeling my shoulders slump, like I had been defeated. "Bella," he said wrapping his arms about my waist. He kissed my neck. "Bella, I don't care what you are, I just wish you had told me is all."

"I did, just now."

"I mean earlier."

"I told you Edward I couldn't and I'm probably going to be torn into for telling you now."

"Why, it wasn't your fault? Your powers were acting up what were you suppose to do I saw you use them, right?"

"Well, they will suggest that I should have wiped your memory, and that I do it even now, after I have told you." I turned into his arms, and wrapped my arms around him. "However, I want you to know the truth; I want you to see me for what I really am. I'm tired of the lies Edward." I buried my head in his chest, speaking of lies. We stood there a moment before I realized something. I couldn't hear his heart. I should have been able to hear his heart. I moved my head back looking at his chest, confused.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Your heart, I don't hear it."

"Yeah well I have low circulation um, I've got to go, school is going to be letting out soon, and we missed the last half of it already." He turned to go.

"Oh, no you don't." I grabbed his shirt and turned him back around. I looked at his face; he seemed to be in slight pain, as well as holding slight fear. I unbuttoned his shirt, and brought my hands along his chest. I knew where I had pressed him back, and knew that on any human there would at least be bruises there, if there weren't any from the impact. I was confused. Then I realized Edward was hiding something he wasn't human either. "Edward what's going on, this isn't right? You're lying." I looked at him, tears formed in my eyes. Hi skin was like marble, cold, he could read minds, he had no heartbeat. How had I missed this?

**Ok, sorry this one is just a bit short, but to make up for it I'm doing a double posting today. If your good and you Review I'll do another double posting for my Birthday on Sunday Nov. 21**


	7. So Edward's a Vampire

**So Edwards a Vampire**

EPOV

Oh no, Bella was crying, she had just admitted her biggest secret to me and I was attempting to run away from telling her mine. I wanted to tell her and I knew that I probably should tell her, but I didn't know how. We stood there she had her thin arms and hands wrapped around mine. She was looking at me nearly pleading. "I don't know what to say." I said. Then from no where I heard the sound of Bella's what I had discovered to be adoptive father calling her from downstairs.

"Bella, are you here? Bella?" He was now climbing up the stairs.

"Should he know I'm here?" I asked. She turned her head to look around me.

"He already does your cars out front isn't it?"

"No, I didn't drive us here."

"Then how did we…"

"I'll explain latter." I whispered in her ear before we turned around to meet Charlie.

"Bella, what are you doing home? Who are you?" He said walking in first looking at Bella then at me.

"Uh, Charl…Dad, this is Edward, an old friend. Um, what are you doing home so early?" I figured that I probably wasn't supposed to be here with the way her body seemed to tighten out of nervousness, or stress, I couldn't tell which.

"I got a call from the school that you had missed the last two periods today and yesterday. I wanted to make sure you were ok." His eyes didn't leave me; he seemed curious and confused, but not angry. I tried reading his thoughts, but they were very faint, I was only able to catch a few words. "Bella may I speak with you downstairs alone please?" He turned his eyes back to Bella. Bella nodded and he looked at me once more before walking to the door and standing there.

I felt Bella's thoughts suddenly pouring over me, _Stay here you have a lot of explaining to do I know what you are, and there is probably a bit more I should tell you._ She walked out following her father then turned her head back around, looking me right in the face. _Don't even think of listening in either, even thought wise._ My eyes widened how did she know I could read her fathers mind? I sat on the bed covering my ears so I wouldn't be forced to listen, but that didn't even work, though I could block out their thoughts I could still hear their voices.

BPOV

I walked down the stairs with Charlie; I followed him into the living room. "What's going on Bella? I had to tell the school that you were sick and had gotten sick yesterday afternoon as well, that it kept coming and going like that. I told them you were going to the doctor this evening. So what's going on is it your powers?"

Charlie very rarely brought up my magic, he knew that it was a touchy subject for me in most cases, but I was glad he brought it up now, because it brought up a great excuse. "Yeah, kind of, my powers have been acting funny, but I'm going to see the Quileute Shaman this weekend to see what can be done. They don't use the same type of magic, but they can tell me what I need to do to fix whatever is wrong more in likely, I just need to use my powers more or less often than I normally do, or I might need to change my diet a bit." He seemed to take that, which he rightly should seeing as for the most part it was true and I had planned to go see the Shaman.

"Ok, so who's the boy? What does he have to do with this?"

"Oh, um, Edward, he's an old friend from another time, he moved into the area recently. He thought he might be able to help when I left today." I nodded he could buy that after all if I thought hard on it Edward didn't talk like he belonged within this era. I should know seeing as I'd lived through so many, but I wasn't good at catching on to that as I often didn't talk like I was from the time I was either. There were times in which you could here my native English accent come out. Then I would go to early American, or southern American. You had to listen to catch that my language was sporadic, and all timely.

"Alright, that makes sense." He turned like he was going to leave. Then turned back to say something else, "Bella, I know I'm not your real father and technically I have no right to control your actions, but please be careful, just until your at the appropriate age physically, I can't have people around here thinking that I have a promiscuous daughter, not that I am saying you are or that you ever will be. I hold a lot of respect for you; I just don't want your reputation here ruined." I nodded at him.

"Thank you Charlie, I respect that. Don't worry; you won't find me messing around like a hormonal teenager. Though that's what I am physically I am definitely not mentally. I've lived too long for that to be the case." He smiled grabbing the door knob to leave.

"Oh, your mom e-mailed this to me, she said it was pertinent that you read it, and that I give it to you as soon as I saw you." He pulled a piece of folded up paper from his pocket, handing it to me. Obviously mom didn't expect me to check my e-mail today. I opened the paper reading forgetting for a moment that Edward was upstairs, waiting.

_Bella,_

_I had a vision that you met a boy, and don't get me wrong I am very excited for you, but I feel that there is something you must know about him. Whether this is true I am not sure, I am only guessing from what I saw of him in my vision. I heard about this legend from one of Charlie's friends kids when I was there for a party; you were only about five at the time. Anyway it was about what they consider the cold ones and what you know as Vampires…_

She went on to tell of a coven that were suppose to be Vegetarian Vampires of sorts they only drank animals blood. She also told me of all the ways to which you can spot a Vampire I thought about it, and then my mind went to Edward. Of course I had figured out by this point that he was a vampire, but a vegetarian vampire now that was interesting. I lifted my head to the stairs and ran towards them I ran up them two at a time. I got to my bedroom door, he was sitting on my bed looking down at the floor, his face held one of confusion.

EPOV

As I sat there trying not to over hear the conversation going on downstairs between Bella and her adoptive father Charlie I couldn't help but catch when Bella said, "Though that's what I am physically I am definitely not mentally. I've lived too long for that to be the case." What did that mean? Was she older than the seventeen she looked, just as I was? How old was she then? Was she older or younger than me? I looked at the ground in utter confusion. I realized that it had been silent for awhile, when she came running up the stairs. She stood in front of me, a piece of paper in her hand. Her breathing was coming hard. I tried to decipher her emotions, but she was suddenly very difficult to read. She sat down looking at the ground just as I had, looking utterly confused.

"How did I miss this?" She seemed to ask herself allowed.

"Miss what?" I asked confused.

"I know what you are Edward. Is it true?" She handed me the paper.

"Huh, yes it is, all of it is." I said. She nodded.

"Well then I guess all doors are open now."

"What do you mean? I'm confused." I said to her.

"Well seeing as we both know the truth about the other; I guess that means we can tell each other the answers to everything we have been hiding."

"Wait you're not afraid, you don't think I'm some kind of monster or something?"

"If you're a monster than I am too." She said.

"No, what you are doesn't require you to kill, what I am does, and I've done it Bella. I've killed people before."

BPOV

"You think I haven't?" I said looking at him.

"What?" He said, turning on the bed so he was facing me. I looked at the floor shaking my head. I stood up and walked to my wall. I pointed to one of the numbers and began to read.

"1855, from this date till 1867, I Elenora Rochette committed a total of 150 murders, including a large mass of men that committed acts of abuse against women. Including on the first of June 1867 when I murdered my Biological father by means of infernal consumption by fire. I regret none of my actions and will pay for them and speak to there discord at the entrance doors of the Holy Land. I was 867 years old when I killed my father, today, I am 1009 years old." I closed my eyes looking down at the ground; I wrapped one arm about my torso and put the other one to my face, rubbing my temples. I didn't hear Edward approach all I felt were his cool arms wrap around me, and pull me towards him. I felt his face in my hair as he kissed the top of my head. Then he turned me around and hugged me.

He whispered in my ear, "Bella its ok, I did the same thing; I killed men who preyed upon helpless girls, because I thought it would make me less of a monster. However, though I stopped I know that doesn't change what I am. With you it does. You can be anything; it's your choice, while mine never was."

"Of course it was Edward; just because you were given a certain hand doesn't mean you can't do what you can to make yourself better. And you have done that, while I am still trying to fix mine."

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"Well," I said then couldn't help but laugh, because I was going to say that I could show him, but I remembered he's a Vampire, I can't show him my blood, it would drive him crazy.

"What's so funny?"

I looked up at him, "Well I was going to say I could show you, but that wouldn't be a very good idea, with you being what you are."

"What I am?" He seemed confused now.

"You see when a sorceress has allowed evil to consume her even if it is for a short while within her life, it dyes her blood so no longer does her blood run clean. Sometimes it can take years to get it clean and in other cases such as mine, it can take centuries. My blood is of the deepest black, rather than the ruby red it should be. It has been for centuries. That's why I couldn't do the Blood lab the other day. Everyone would see."

"I'm sorry Bella. Would it make you feel better if I told you how old I was?"

"Tell me this first, are you older or younger?"

"A bit younger." I looked up at him; my head had been pressed against his soundless chest. What did he mean by a bit? I had a feeling I was about to be made to feel very old. "I'm 109 years old."

"Of all the gods in heaven," I said backing up.

"What?"

"You're a baby." I said.

"Oh thanks a lot Bella."

"No, sorry it's weird. I'm the youngest in my family at 1009 and then I hear that you're only 109. Jeez, I'm old." I said sitting in the chair located in front of my desk. Edward thought this was hilarious and burst into complete hysterics.

"To think I was afraid of telling you how old I was." He said. I just looked at him shaking my head.

**Ok well there you have it both of them now know the truth. The next couple of chapters may be a little uneventful mostly Bella and Edward getting acquainted and learning about each other's past. Then maybe I will bring in some kind of trouble from Bella's long past, not quiet sure yet. If you have any ideas feel free to share. Thank you for reading as always! - Leeann Minton**

**Now if you don't mind press that pretty button right there please. **


	8. Meeting the Family

**I'm sorry I haven't posted in forever! However, I started college and a job so I've been very, very, very busy. I will try and update more often at least once or twice a month. Also please check out my other story A Second Chance, as well as my one shot I Placed the World in Rain which might eventually become a bit more than a one shot, however no promises. Please review I would really appreciate it!**

**Warning: Characters are out of Character to some extent, most specifically Bella.**

**Meeting the Family-**

**EPOV:**

I leaned against the side of my Volvo waiting for Bella to come out and meet me, it was Friday and we wouldn't get another chance to see each other this weekend. So I would have to wait until Monday. Apparently her powers were off, whatever that meant. I was determined to find out as much as I could about her long past, especially seeing as we had at least two things in common. Both of us were murderers and both of us were exempt from death. I wondered at the cause of her immortality. What made it possible; she said she was the youngest in her family then where were they? I heard her footsteps coming toward me and I looked up she rolled her eyes at me as I stood up straight and opened the door for her. If she was as old as she said she was than she would definitely appreciate the chivalry. She sat down and I closed the door. Moving as quickly as I could to sit beside her in the driver's seat, I turned the key in the ignition and pressed my foot into the gas. "So I was thinking, now that you and I know our biggest secret we should know the rest there is to know about one another."

"I don't see how that's fare there is so much more to know about me than you Edward." Bella was doing something with her hands I saw sparks pop and crackle out of the corner of my eye. I looked at her she seemed to be starring at them almost pissed.

"Try not to blow up my car will you Bella. Besides that's the point with there being so much more to know about you. I get to go first in asking you countless questions. So to begin: What's your favorite color?" I decided to save the real questions for when we had more time.

"My favorite color really? Well…hmm. I guess, well I dress depending on my mood, and I can change my clothes by simply concentrating on it. Today I'm wearing black, so my favorite color for the day is just that black."

"Black, black isn't a color Bella it's the absence of color." I said with a laugh.

"It represents shadow and hiding, and today I really need to remain hidden." I looked at her.

"Why?"

"You see this?" she said lifting her hands as more sparks appeared. I nodded. "This is what I meant when my powers are off. I can't control it."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to the Shaman in La Push. Would you like to join me?"

"Can't, I'm not allowed on the reservation; they don't really like my kind up there. So what's your favorite book?"

"Roaming in the Castle Garden by: Rose Genevy. Written in 1632, it's a novel about a young man who goes to war and gets lost in time all the time remembering the girl he left behind. When he finally returns and he's walking to the castle he looks at the garden around him he notices that the foliage around him resembled many of the things he had seen when he was away at war. He began to wonder whether he ever even left. The girl did not remember him ever leaving." I knew the story I preferred the classics myself.

"I've read it, it's a good story. I personally like the stories written by Robert Frank Duprahn." At this she started laughing. I couldn't understand it what was so funny. "What are you laughing at?" I asked not being able to stand her hysteria, which was very cute, but still confusing nonetheless.

"I'm Robert Frank Duprahn." We had just pulled into the school parking lot.

"What, he's male Bella. You can't be, wait you're a writer? Is that what you are always typing away on that laptop?" She nodded humming. She looked at my astonished face from the corner of her eye smirking.

"I have written nearly five-hundred books, most of which are out of print, here in this world, but many of them still remain at the top of the Best Sellers list in…the magic world."

"Magic World?" I cocked an eyebrow at her. Her head turned towards my family getting out of their car two rows ahead.

"Your family doesn't like me very much do they?"

"Actually they love you; Alice is practically jumping out of her skin for me to let her meet you."

"Rosalie certainly doesn't though."

"Rosalie has her own issues its nothing against you, she's afraid that you will give us away, despite the fact that you have a Secret that is just as big as ours. She thinks that, because your father is the Sheriff it won't matter what we say. Of course the rest of us believe that you will hold our secret."

"Of course I would, believe me I know what its like to hide all the time, and to pretend you are younger than you are. I've even had to fake my death whilst making the people think I was the daughter of myself. Talk about dramatic."

"You can do that be in more than one place at once?"

"Do you mean can I clone myself? No."

"So what did you do?"

"Never seen together." She laughed.

"There really is a lot that people in general don't know about you isn't there?"

"I don't generally like people Edward, I try my best to stay as far away from them as I can. I've seen too much to think any differently."

"Well, I'm definitely not done with the questions, but the bells about to ring." Her eyebrows rose, as it did. I laughed at her expression. I got out walking around to her side of the car. It started to sprinkle as I opened her door. "Uh, oh," I said looking up.

"I'd fix it if I wasn't afraid that Mother Nature would have a fit with me."

"Mother nature, are you saying she exists?"

"Oh yeah, and let me tell you never attempt to mess with the weather on a holiday, that makes her the angriest." I couldn't help it I burst out laughing. She smirked at me and I put my arm around her waist walking her quickly towards the door.

BPOV:

The day was full of Edwards questions he was obsessed, meeting me after every class. He met me before lunch and pressed me against the wall, bringing his lips to mine. He brushed his hands through my hair placing his hands behind my head. I couldn't help but bring my hands behind his head. He pulled back when I did that. "Sorry, Bella I shouldn't have." I looked at him confused. He grabbed my hands from behind his hands pulling back taking in a deep breath. "You smell to fucking good, to be doing that." He laughed.

"Sorry, that's my fault not yours."

"No I should know better than to just jump on you." I laughed at that. "Let's go to lunch."

"Why your not eating, and I didn't bring a lunch today."

"None the less people will start talking if we disappear again." He was right of course. We couldn't have everyone gossiping. "How would you like to meet my brothers and sisters?"

"What, you mean like, today?" I asked a little scared with the memory of Rosalie in my head.

"Yeah, at lunch," He had his arm wrapped around my waist, as we walked toward the cafeteria.

"Sure, why not." I smiled up at him, though I really wasn't sure about the entire thing.

JPOV:

"Edward is bringing Bella to the table to meet us." Alice whispered just loud enough for all of us at the table to hear. I looked at her worried. From what I could tell Bella's scent was intoxicating and I wasn't sure I could control myself just yet. I looked at my beautiful other half, my pixie, but rather than the love I felt for her shining across my face. I new it was full of worry. "You'll be fine Jasper you won't hurt her." She said placing a gentle hand on my arm. Then I smelled it the same scent that had been covering Edward these last couple days only this time it was stronger. I looked up to see Edward walking towards our table talking to the brunette haired girl that he'd been obsessing over since we had arrived in Forks. I couldn't deny the girl was beautiful, but the fact that she was still human, it was a bit too much to bear. They were laughing about something that had been said.

"Hello everyone, this is Bella. Bella this is Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, and of course Alice." Edward pointed at each of us in turn. As soon as he pointed at Alice she was out of her seat. She had done nothing, but talk about Bella since we had decided to move here. The only thing she hadn't expected was the surprise that Edward had brought home last night, the fact that Bella was a WITCH. Though he insisted that she was a sorceress, I didn't care a witch was a witch in my book. It sounded like he was hiding something else about her, but it wasn't my place. I personally was on Roses side with this. Though I pretended to be happy about it for the sake of Alice, she really seemed to love this girl despite having never met her.

"Hello," She said, she was very timid, like she was scared, I felt out her energy and she wasn't scared. She was nervous and worried. Worried, why would she be worried? Suddenly I found myself concerned for this young girl. This child, for that's what she was, being only seventeen in comparison to our seventy, eighty, and in Edwards case hundred or so years. How was this going to work? Both Edward and she sat down. She didn't seem to be eating either. Why, didn't witches need food too?

"Bella doesn't eat school food, she knows too much about what goes into it to be able to stand it." Edward said before bursting out laughing . Bella giggled slightly but didn't exaggerate on the subject.

"So Bella is what Edward tells us true are you really a sorceress?" Alice of course had to be the one to ask. "I was so surprised when he told us I can't believe I missed that in my visions.

"You have visions?" Bella asked raising her eyebrows; she leaned into Edward slightly relaxing finally.

"Yes, didn't Edward tell you?"

"Edward hasn't really told me much about you or himself, he's been a little secretive as he's the only one allowed to ask questions today apparently." She added annoyance into her voice, but the air permeating from her showed that she was in fact amused. This girl wasn't normal, not like any seventeen year old I'd ever met or had the lacking pleasure of being around.

"So that doesn't answer my question, if I didn't know better I'd say you were avoiding it."

"The answer is yes, but I'm under no certain circumstances a witch. My magic is my own I'm not required to steal it from anyone else." She seemed very offensive about this subject as though she knew we all thought witch the moment we heard sorceress. Her voice didn't match this time period why? What was Edward hiding from us about this girl?

"That makes perfect sense. So you mean to say that witches take their powers from others."

"Precisely," Her head lowered lying against Edwards shoulder. These two were very close for two people who had just met. However, I guess that was to be expected from love. I wondered if Alice and I looked like that. What was I thinking, of course we did. We probably looked worse; after all she could be wiled when you got her started. I laughed thinking about how she had acted last night. I grabbed her hand rubbing it with my thumb and lifting it to my lips.

EPOV:

Looking through every ones minds I found them all reacting very well towards Bella, Rosalie was still a bit resentful, but Emmet was certainly pleased with her already feeling protective like an older brother. Alice was bursting from the seams already planning shopping trips and dressing Bella up. Jasper surprised me the most he seemed to be having mixed feelings towards Bella, he didn't trust her he felt I was hiding something from them about her. Which was true I had left out the detail to the fact that Bella was many centuries older than all of us; mostly do to the fact that she seemed to feel a bit self-conscious about it herself. Though what woman wouldn't feel off about their age when they were over a millennium of years old?

**BPOV:**

"You told them what I was Edward, I don't remember us discussing you just announcing it to your entire family. Did you tell them how old I am too?"

"No of course not, look Bella it was either I tell them or Alice would. She saw you tell me the truth about you because that's the same time you found out about me." What did Alice have to do with this?

"What do you mean Alice saw?"

"She sees the future, just like I can read minds, and Jasper can change a persons moods."

"You reading minds that's not too much of a surprise, I kind of figured when your mind pressed towards mine yesterday. When I told you the truth and I got that Alice reads minds she told me, but still she said she hadn't seen it. However, Jasper changes people's mood that's surprising. I didn't know you could do stuff like that."

"You felt my mind press towards yours?"

"Yes and it scared me, I wasn't expecting it. I've never encountered another person who could read my mind back without me pushing my thoughts towards them. If you can really read minds can you read mine now?"

"No, yours is the only one I can't read, but for when you spoke to me through our minds." We reached Biology class. "So Bella what are you thinking?" He leaned me against the wall beside the door to the classroom. I smirked at him smiling.

"Not telling. If I wanted you to know I would share." I walked into the classroom whilst scooting past him in the process. He came in a few moments later sitting down holding back a grown. I laughed realizing that he held his binder in front of his crotch. "Having trouble?" I looked at him from the corner of my eye. He glared at me his shoulders hunched from the obvious pain.

"Yeah and it's all you're fault." He whispered so only I would hear.

"I'll help you just not here." He seemed to perk up at that getting that devilish look on his face. "Calm down don't get too excited." I looked away listening to the lesson, but quickly tuning out as the lesson was infinitely boring I began typing on my laptop that I had opened as soon as I'd arrived in class. I watched as Edward tried to move close enough to read. I moved it at an angle so that no matter how close or far back from the desk he got he couldn't see, but then thought against it and translated it to another language that I knew he wouldn't be able to read instead. I saw his face instantly become confused as the letters changed at the blink of an eye on the page. Even the keys on the keyboard changed, so as to compensate for the letters that would appear. I watched as Edward sulked and I continued to type with a tip tap tip tap clack.

"Urm," Edward moaned as I wasn't paying him much attention and he was obviously bored. I laughed at him, continuing to type on my laptop.

"Bella, can you please tell me what is the definition of a ribo..?" I answered before Mr. Banner could even finish the question.

"A ribosome is one of the RNA- rich cytoplasmic granules that are sites of protein synthesis." I was looking right at him when I said it.

The teachers eyes widened I normally gave my own definition in this case I had given a direct dictionary definition. "Y..yes that's correct, that's the perfect dictionary definition in fact." I smiled. "Bella can you please see me after class." Uh oh why did he want to see me after class? My smile was gone and I looked at my computer confused momentarily at what I was looking at.

"Don't worry, he wants to offer you a means of testing out of the class, so you can have a free period instead he feels your distracting the class with your computer and you obviously don't ever listen in class you already know it all." Edward had leaned over and whispered in my ear with a smile across his face. I felt my body relax I hadn't even realized that I had tensed up. I looked at him smiling. Class ended not to long after that. Edward picked up his stuff and waited for me outside the door while I talked to Mr. Banner.

**The next chapter will cover Bella's visit to the Shaman after all we really do need to help her get control of her powers.**

**Leeann Minton**

**The more reviews I get the faster Bella's powers get in check and Edward can see what she can really do with them.**


	9. The Shaman and Revelations

**The Shaman and Revelations**

**BPOV cont'd:**

"Bella, I've been expecting you." I walked into a cabin closer to the back of the Quileute village it smelled of herbs and burning incense, a women sat in a rocking chair it was very hazy with bunches of thick cloth draped along the walls candles were lit every where. The women sat behind a table with a candle on it and small bunches of different herbs that she seemed to be mixing into a bowl.

"Hello Shaman. I came in thoughts that you might help me."

"My child I can not help you, you have to be the one to help yourself."

"Just how do I do that though?"

"Well there are two ways." I sat down in a chair before her. "Either you can leave the Vampire or you can join him."

"What would my joining him do, is there not risk of my loosing my powers with that still?"

"I do not know after all I am not practiced in your ways, I'm a healer my dear. I'm not sure as to what your joining him would do to you at all. However, I do know that you would no longer be of a loss to the control of them. Whether that means you don't have them anymore I am not sure. In the mean time though, drink this I'm sure it will help until you have chosen what path is right for you." She poured a cup of hot tea from a kettle she picked up from a table that was behind her and that I had not seen upon entering. I sipped at it and we sat discussing just exactly what my powers were and what her position as a shaman entailed.

It was noon when I left and I went to meet Charlie who was sitting on the porch with his friend Billy. "Hey Bella, Jacob's around back I know he was hoping to see you." Jacob was the only one outside of Edward and Charlie who knew about my powers. I had accidentally used them in front of him one day when I was younger and visiting for the summer.

"Ok cool. I guess that means were staying for dinner Charlie?" I turned to him.

"Yeah it's a really good game on tonight and Billy and I caught a good catch of fish this morning, enough so we had to come back to the house early." I nodded and started making my way to the back I heard clanging coming from the garage. I saw a pair of sneakers poking from behind the hood of the car Jacob was practically laying over the inside towards the motor. The car looked decently banged up so I figured it to be a fixer upper project of Jakes.

"Hey Sam is that you can you please hand me the screwdriver from over there." His hand appeared grease stained behind him.

"Sure." I said and used my powers to move it to his hand and then I moved it up and down and side to side so he wasn't able to catch it.

"Hey cut it out Sam… whoa." He turned around and saw it floating in the air then looked over at me.

"Bella!" He yelled. "Oh wow, I haven't seen you in awhile." I laughed. As he ran up to me and grabbed me in a hug. He had grown he was just over two inches taller than me now.

"Yeah, well I've been busy." I said leaning against the car.

"You want a soda or something? I heard you went to see the Shaman. Are your powers okay?"

"I guess, for now anyway. Yeah a soda would be great."

"Alright, I've got a mini fridge over here give me a sec." He went over to the other side of the car and I walked to the front of the car and looked to see what it was he was trying to do.

"So what are you trying to do with this hunk of junk anyway?" I asked as he handed me a slightly cold, but closer to warm coke.

"Its not a hunk of junk, this baby is going to be my first car. I just have to get the engine working and some hubcaps and then I'm all set."

"From the looks of it you're going to need a new corroborator too." I said pointing at it.

"Ah, damn it your right. I can't believe I missed that." I shrugged turning and leaning against it. We sat there in silence while Jacob thought about what he still had to do to fix his car. "Hey wait a minute Bella, can't you fix it. I mean with your _magic_." He nearly whispered the last word. I looked at him and snorted.

"Hah if I had been using my magic regularly maybe, but now no way. It would take a year or so of me actually building up my magic to do that, especially if I have to just produce hubcaps out of thin air."

"Oh, I'm sorry I just thought since you were so good with your magic that you would be able to."

"That's okay Jake; I'll promise you this though as soon as I am able to use my powers for something this strong I will help, that is if you still even need it."

"Okay cool. Hey you want to go to the beach? A few of my friends said they were headed down there today apparently there is a possibility for a good surf."

"Actually you know what I should really be headed home I have a project to work on for school and well its getting a little late especially if I'm driving." I didn't want to risk running into Newton he was really bugging me with his constant babble to me.

"Bella you drive like a bat out of hell don't think I didn't see you when you got here I'm just surprised your dad hasn't caught you. Come on just for a little while, we can make smores." I laughed.

"Alright," how could I deny him when he was looking that cute? "However, remember you can't talk about my powers in front of everyone and I am not surfing no matter what. I can barely walk without hurting myself especially when other people are around and I can't catch myself with magic." We both laughed at memories of my tripping over air. "Also there had better be smores, you know those are my favorite."

"Don't worry the guys never go to the beach without smore supplies. It's like an unwritten ritual or something."

By the time we got there the only people left were the La Push kids. So we had a great time talking about old legends and eating smores. I watched as some of the boys went and surfed. I was having a great time.

"So Bella Mike Newton and some of the other kids said something about you dating one of the Cullen kids is that true?" Uh oh this must have something to do with that legend. I looked at Jacobs's friend Quil my face becoming serious.

"Yes, and before you say anything I already know, and honestly it doesn't matter to me." I looked off a smile crossing over my face as I thought about what Edward might be doing he hadn't really told me what he was going to be doing this weekend so it was just my imaginings.

"Well it might not matter to you, but it does to us, you seem like a good girl Bella and I would hate to see you get hurt."

"Bella you're dating a Cullen?" Jacob seemed confused and slightly pissed.

"Uh, yes Jacob. Look we have a lot in common okay." Well exactly how much we had in common I wasn't sure. I knew we both liked DeBussy and well we were both older than most humans. Not to mention we both knew what it was like to murder not that, that was a great thing to have in common but still it was something.

We walked back to Jacobs' house latter on, the conversation had been dropped and despite the obvious tension we managed to go on to other subjects whilst eating smores that we made over a fire. As Jacob and I walked back to his house though, he brought it up again, he was obviously jealous. "What could you and those Cullen's possibly have in common Bella? I mean honestly your sweet and they are…they are demons Bella."

"We both have been on this planet for a long time he sees the world with a similar eye as I do."

"What does that mean Bella come on your not much older than me and he, who knows how old he is."

"That's where you are wrong Jake I am much older than you are. Just, because I look like I'm seventeen doesn't mean I am. In fact I haven't been seventeen in centuries."

"What? Why, why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't like thinking about it much, but know this I have seen a lot in my day. I've met werewolves and Goblins. I've seen a Phoenix die and be reborn. I've witnessed the speeding gallop of a heard of Unicorns, however with that I've seen a lot of destruction and war as well. You can't tell anyone do you understand. I trusted you when I was younger, because you were so innocent and I still see that when I look at you. That's why I enjoy your company so much. Your young and I admire that in you." We had reached my truck I noticed Charlie's cruiser was gone. The game was over apparently. "Look I'll see you latter ok." I said to Jacob he just looked at me still confused.

"Aren't you going to have some dinner before you go?" I shook my head.

"I should go home honestly its dark, and well honestly I think I filled up on those smores." I laughed and so did he but there was still tension. "See ya Jacob." I got in my old Ford; Jacob had fixed it himself and put a whole new engine in it for me. He knew how much I liked speed.

"I guess its still running smooth then." I had rolled down the window before starting the truck with a loud sound booming from the engine.

"Oh yes definitely. It drives well too. I got it all the way up to one hundred and ten on more than one occasion."

"Careful doing that you don't want to run it into the ground." I laughed pulling out.

"Bye Jake." I drove home my mind completely empty for once.

EPOV:

I sat on the edge of a cliff over looking the mass forest it seemed to stretch on for miles even with my great vampire eyesight I still couldn't find the ends of it. Jasper sat next to me taking in the sight as well. The sun hit our skin making us shine like a million diamonds. "So Edward what's with you and Bella? We haven't really seen you since we moved here."

"I don't know I guess you could say were going out, though in retrospect it's just a large battle for control at the moment. I swear she's going to be the death of me with the way she keeps turning everything around. It's not really fare either since I can't really deny her what she wants. It's like this sixth sense or what ever to protect her and just give her everything, but if I do that I'm afraid I'll loose control and hurt her. She may be a sorceress, but she's still fragile."

"About her being a sorceress is there something else about her you're not telling us, because I don't know, but something just doesn't feel right?"

"There is, but it's not for me to tell. It's rather a touchy subject for Bella actually." I couldn't tell him that Bella was quite literally ten times my own age, I had promised and Bella didn't seem so keen to their knowing. Luckily Alice hadn't seen it yet.

"What do you mean?"

"Well she's just not comfortable with it, but I'm sure she'll be okay in time, she'll tell all of you when she's ready."

"Okay, weird, but whatever."

"So what do you think of Bella, honestly I want your opinion?"

"She's… nice I guess. I don't know I haven't gotten much of a chance to get to know her. However, I will say the whole witch thing is pretty cool."

"She's a sorceress Jasper not a witch. A witch is someone who steals their powers from an evil magic user, while a sorceress is born with their powers and can use them for either good or evil." I didn't like how they kept referring to Bella as a witch especially since Bella had clarified the difference for me when I had done it.

"So which is Bella good or evil?"

"Bella? Definitely evil." I said with a grin. He laughed catching the sarcasm in my face. I burst out laughing as well. Then we both got up and continued our hunt.

**Ok so I really need to know what you think. I understand I haven't been that great at updating, but perhaps I will remember to update sooner if I receive more reviews, really you should just message me until I comply with your wishes to update. After all I will as long as you review. **

**Leeann Minton **

**The more Reviews the faster Jasper gets to learn the truth about Bella's age.**


	10. Twenty Questions

**Finally a new update for all of you please enjoy! Its extra extra long at 8875 words so please please review! **

**I added a bit of Harry Potter in the mix, I don't know why, but it just seemed to work.**

**Twenty Questions-**

**EPOV:**

I couldn't wait to get to Bella's to pick her up for school Monday morning I drove faster than the normal speed to get there. I got to the house and luckily Chief Swan had left early so I didn't risk running into him on my way to pick up his daughter adopted or not. I was sure he would be very protective of her despite the fact that she could probably take out an army on her own if her powers were to there best.

After sitting there a few moments my impatience got the better of me so I got out of the car I'd already turned it off expecting it would take awhile anyway. I walked up to the door suddenly becoming a bit nervous I had never gone to her door before or even knocked before. I always waited at the end of the drive or climbed in through the window. I had only used the door once to bring her home when she passed out in the forest clearing. I cleared my throat swallowing the venom that had gathered in my mouth, with just the memories. I then lifted my fist and gave a slight knock. I heard her stumble down the stairs and stepped back. She opened the door dressed in just a towel a toothbrush in her mouth. She cocked an eyebrow at me with a slight smile toothpaste began making its way threw the creases of her smile. She quickly ended it turning around signaling I should follow her inside. I closed the door as she went back up the stairs I wasn't sure whether to follow or not.

I stood there a moment watching her towel covered form move up the stairs whilst still managing to trip on the third to the last stair up. I couldn't help but laugh. "For a sorceress you aren't very graceful Bella. You would think your magic would help with that." I laughed again. I heard her spit before she shouted her own retort.

"You'd think that being a guy you would learn to control your power over women by not dazzling them when they have a mouth full of toothpaste." Dazzling what was she talking about. However it was obvious she was using the retort as a means to push down my control.

BPOV:

What was I thinking saying that; I just gave him the control he was looking for with that comment. Uh and here I was not dressed soaking hair and a towel around my body. Not to mention toothpaste now covering my face since I had to go get all goofy over his smile. These stupid teenage hormones they would most certainly be the death of me.

"What do you mean by my dazzling women?" He said coming up behind me. I had just finished brushing my teeth. His arms moved there way over my towel covered back and to my stomach clasping together there. He put his chin on my shoulder and looked at my face. I looked at his in the mirror, a smile forming across my face.

"You really have no idea do you?"

"Please enlighten me?"

I laughed. "Oh I'll give you enlightenment all right," I said. I turned to him kissing him pulling him in deep and long. "You forget I created it." I said as I pulled out of the kiss I couldn't help myself I went back for more.

EPOV:

She kissed me just like that. I was fine until her hands made their way up my neck pulling my hair. I had been away too long for this. I grabbed her hands pulling away. She opened her eyes looking at me and taking in a deep breath. I held her hands in mine, looking at them.

"Sorry Edward I forgot." She said. I hummed with a bit of humor.

"That's okay, but really what did you mean, earlier that is?"

"Oh," She waved her hand in the air as she moved past me to her room. "I was just talking about the way you look at women and they will instantly do just about anything you ask of them. You make them brain dead practically." She laughed.

"So what are you saying I dazzled you?" She nodded her head. She was standing in front of her closet looking at the very small wardrobe that hung inside. She turned back around thoughtfully she was still wearing just that towel. My god she was saying I had dazzled her well she was certainly dazzling me with the way her legs moved as they flowed from beneath the towel. I noticed as she turned the way she rolled her hips as her weight shifted. Her thighs pressed carefully against the material covering them.

Then suddenly she was just magically in a pair of skinny jeans. I looked up at the rest of her. The towel was gone nowhere to be seen and I was pretty sure I hadn't blinked. She was wearing a brown velvet over blouse or whatever with slight lace poking from beneath the cuffs about two inches under her shoulders and around the opening and along the bottom underneath she wore a turquoise tank that was very snug around her breasts and flat stomach. A silk string was tide into a bow connecting the sides of the blouse together. Her hair still hung wet down her back. She turned and smirked, at the expression on my face I'm sure.

"Edward are you ok, do I need to call your father doctor Cullen?" She asked in jest she had never met my father of course. I shook my head; my eyes were still wide as I looked over her frame.

I felt my face form into one of confusion after my awe was gone. "How did you do that?" I gulped.

"I told you I can change my clothes at will, whatever I want to wear I can. I have a very large closet in the magic world. It has much better stock than any mall and most certainly than mine here." She smiled. I walked over to her looking into her eyes.

"You look beautiful." I kissed her lightly on the lips pulling away before it could become much more than that. As I snapped out of my reverie I realized it was time we started heading for school. "You better hurry and finish getting ready we have to go."

"All right," She said, "But you know if you weren't so distracting I would have been done by now."

She put on a pair of old converse shoes black with thin silver stripes going across. She looked at herself in the mirror her hair drying magically she picked up a brush and pulled it through a couple of times before her hair hung around her face in its normal waves. Of course there were a few curls that liked to gather around her face. She un-hooked her computer and headed down the stairs. I followed helping her into her jacket. As we walked to the car I realized she hadn't eaten anything. Even a sorceress needed to eat breakfast right? "Bella you didn't eat breakfast." I said turning to look at her.

She smirked, humor playing in her eyes. "I don't eat breakfast Edward, it makes me sick always has, and since when do you think about human needs?"

I laughed, "If I didn't know better I would place you as the vampire. No breakfast and you don't eat lunch unless you bring it." I looked down at the lack of a brown bag in her hands. Her face fell.

"Damn," She turned around back towards the house. I waited as she came out thirty seconds later paper bag in hand. "I completely forgot I had it sitting in the fridge." She shook her head and I hurried her to the car opening the passenger door.

"Were going to be late, silly," We really weren't with the way I drove, but still we wouldn't be there at the time we usually were and Emmet had done nothing, but give me shit about how Bella and I had missed so many classes last week.

"Edward?" Bella said with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Yes?" I said.

"Why… why don't you come out in direct sunlight?" I laughed that was a good question one that the e-mail from her mom had definitely not answered.

"Hmm, well I'll just have to show you sometime. It's kind of hard to explain. It's not that we can't we just find it better that we don't." I smiled at her.

She nodded, "would you really. That would be very interesting." I laughed she was happy. I noticed her hands were not sparking up like they did Friday I assumed her powers were all fixed and put back to the way they were meant to be.

"We don't really know much about one another do we Bella?" She shrugged.

"I guess not, but to tell the truth I have a feeling that I have known you a lot longer than I actually have, if that isn't too weird?"

"I get what you mean. However, I want to know more about you and I haven't finished my questions so I'm going to continue barraging you with them."

"What no way that isn't fare you had your turn last week. It's not my fault if you didn't ask everything you wanted. Today is my day." She was serious. However, so was I and I was going to have my way.

We drove into the parking lot and as I parked the Volvo I said to her, "Oh no remember there is more to know about you so I get as long as it takes and then you can have your turn. So tell me what's you're favorite genre to write?"

BPOV:

He was so infuriating he had to control everything and he was going to get his way, because I was going to let him, damn it that smile of his. "Historical fiction," He raised his eyebrows at that.

"Why?"

"I have multiple degrees in History, Philosophy, Psychology, Sociology, it just works I guess that Historical fiction would be my favorite it's the most interesting after all. I enjoy the research."

"So what's your family like Bella? I mean you said you're the youngest well then where are they?"

EPOV:

Bella's face went from serene to angry to pained in about three seconds when I asked about her family. I wondered why?

"I don't really like to talk about my family Edward I moved here for a reason so let's just leave it at that."

"What was your reason for moving here as far as I can tell no one really knows?"

"That's just the way I want it to be as well. I don't talk about my family ok Edward."

"Ok sure, fine. Hrm," We were walking inside now so I couldn't ask anything about her powers. "If you have written as many books as you have then, where does the money go? I've seen your truck and if you're as good a writer as I know you are than you could definitely afford better."

"Well nice to see how you really feel about my truck. People don't know who the real name behind those books is, and a police chief's daughter isn't expected to have much money. If I just started throwing money everywhere people would wonder where it came from. I have to pay taxes for nearly ten names. As that's how many names are still receiving money for books I've written. Since I never had any kids of my own the few books that are still in print, but that the "authors" are dead for I put it in there will that the money go to charity."

"That's cool, so what you can start dipping in after you graduate high school?"

"Yes, 'cause after I graduate I disappear just like always." Disappear what?

"What do you mean Disappear Bella?" I pushed her against the wall going into her English class.

She looked at me fear flashing across her eyes. Oh great now you've scared her. Her face then became soft and warm as she got why I was scared. The right side of her mouth rose up in a smile. "I won't leave you don't worry, I don't have to disappear if you don't want me to." Her hand slid across my face it was so warm I grabbed it as she pulled away holding it there. I closed my eyes smelling the scent punctuating from her wrist. She just watched me. Then I realized that had been exactly what she wanted to hear. She had hoped that I would say that. What a trickster, she was breaking through my wall. Well in reality she had already torn it down, but with that there was still no reason I couldn't have the main panel of control. However, it seemed I had even lost that too. She broke through my thoughts.

"You better go to class Edward or else you will be late." She whispered. I kissed her wrist opened my eyes and leaned in and kissed her forehead before I left hurrying towards my class.

I continued the rest of the day like that asking her questions about her life in between classes.

"So what was your favorite century?" I asked as we made our way to the table. We sat down Alice and Rose were talking about something. As were Jasper and Emmet.

"The fifteenth."

"Really, I would have thought it would have been more recent seeing as you'd have had better rights."

"Well that may be true, but I still like the fifteenth, but then I spent a lot of that century traveling."

"You traveled throughout the fifteenth century so what you can time travel?" Jasper interrupted. This had been exactly what he had wanted to hear. What it was I was hiding; I wasn't sure whether or not Bella was ready to tell them.

"Well yes, but no that's not what we are talking about Jasper."

"Wait you can travel through time?" I was astonished that was amazing I wondered how she did it.

"Well yeah, but…"

"If that isn't what you were talking about than what were you talking about? How else would you have been traveling through the fifteenth century unless you were there? But of course you're far too young for that to be the case." Jasper had interrupted, luckily he was talking quietly so only those at the table could hear.

"Actually I am old enough to have been there. I'm a lot older than you might think." I could tell she didn't like the idea of telling them that.

"Well you can't be any older than Carlisle though, right? I wasn't aware that witch…I mean sorceresses lived any sort of a long life."

"Actually we tend to live longer than even _vampires." _She whispered the last part. "I'm not sure how old Carlisle is, but I can tell you from what Edward tells me that I am still a great deal older even then he." By this time all other conversation had stopped at the table.

"Bella, if you don't mind me asking," Alice said speaking up a quizzical look on her face. "Just how old are you?"

"I …I'm not sure I want to answer that." She seemed nervous.

"Well you've told Edward obviously, so what's wrong?"

"Well it was more of an accident that I told Edward, and as a woman it's very hard, revealing your age that is."

"Oh come on it can't be that bad, you look fabulous no matter what age you are." Emmet spoke up and received a slap across the back of the head for doing so. Rose didn't appreciate it when his compliments went to someone that wasn't her. "Ouch!" He said at the impact. "I was just trying to be nice." Rose rolled her eyes at him and looked back to Bella which is just about where everyone's eyes were.

"Ok fine I'm 1009 years old." I watched as her face contorted into one of slight pain as she said it. She really didn't like the idea obviously.

"Whoa," Just about everyone at the table said, eyebrows rising in the process.

"Uh," Bella put her face in her hands. I wrapped my arm around her pulling her towards me in a hug.

"Come on Bella, it's just a number."

"Exactly," Said Alice. "Hey Bella, why don't you and I go shopping this weekend, I would love to see where you get your clothes from.

Bella looked up at her curious at first but slowly getting very humorous. "If you want to see where I get my clothes were going to have to travel quiet a bit away."

"Why? Where do you shop? Wait do you have secret Sorceress shops and stuff?"

Bella laughed "Something like that. Here," She bent down and pulled a magazine out of her computer case. It looked like just a regular teen magazine to me. She tapped the front and it covered itself in darker more natural colors. "That's the latest S.S.F.T magazine. Sister Sorceress for Teens, that is." Alice got all excited even Rose seemed a little interested.

"So wait," Alice said after a few minutes she looked up from the magazine. "Where exactly are all these stores?"

"Have you ever read Harry Potter?" Alice shook her head.

"I saw the movie though."

"Well Diagon Alley in the movie is supposedly the biggest market street in the wizarding world right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well Harry Potter was a fantasy tale about my world. Diagon Alley is like the Paris of the Magic World, and it is in London. There is a place we call Liagon Alley here in L.A, but I don't recommend it. It's mostly knock offs if you want the real stuff then you go to Diagon Alley in London. I could go from here if it was just me, but if you want to go then we need to go to London first."

"Is Harry Potter real?" Emmet said. He had some kind of thing over the Harry Potter books we never really got it. The family and I joked that it was the only book he ever learned how to read.

"No," Bella was stern with that fact, and there was never a Voldemort. "However, the magic world did go through a dark period of sorts a few centuries ago and not too many people have forgotten and often are quiet scared of the idea that it could happen again." Bella had been a little calmer and sweeter with the last bit I guess in hopes of making Emmet feel better. Emmet sulked he had been thinking for a moment that he might actually get to hear the real story and even possibly meet the real Harry Potter.

The rest of lunch was filled with Alice making plans for Bella and her to go to London at some point within the year I didn't quiet catch when as I was busy watching Bella and her interaction with my family. She was much more relaxed than this last Friday. It was almost like she had always been apart and I couldn't help, but wonder if she really had, or maybe it was I who had always been apart of her. We walked to Biology silent at first.

"So what no more questions?" She asked smiling at me.

"Oh no I have more many more. So before we were interrupted you were telling me why the fifteenth century was your favorite, but before you answer that question I want to know how you travel through time."

She let out a deep breath, "Well it's very tricky it requires an hourglass talisman very much like those in Harry Potter. I always said they putt too much truth in that story. For the most part I'm just perturbed that I didn't think of it myself knowing full well the interest level of those in the human world to that of the magic. The people here are frankly fascinated yet they have never seen any of it. Not like I have." She looked into the distance getting lost in thought which I noticed to be a habit of hers.

"Alright you said you traveled a lot during the fifteenth century where exactly did you travel?" We had reached Biology.

"After class that's a long list and you will certainly have more questions to go along with that." We went and sat at our normal seats.

"Ok then an easier question. Who is your favorite author outside of yourself? That's cheating if you pick yourself."

"You don't know all the aliases I write under though." She retorted opening her computer. I had my elbow on the desk my hand in my head looking at her. She had pulled her hair back into a ponytail at some point during the day. So her face was open and I had an exquisite view of her neck and face. I gulped back the venom that I was so used to by now while I was around Bella.

"Yeah well that's another question so answer truthfully."

"Hmm," she said thinking as she sat back waiting for her computer to wake up from its black blank screen. She still had it in that off foreign language that I couldn't recognize, but figured to be the ancient language like that to which she had covering her wall. "I guess I could say Shakespeare. He was one of the most talented men of his time he brought more to the English language than any other person in history."

"Shakespeare, let me guess you have all his plays memorized?"

She laughed, but didn't answer my question as Mr. Banner came in pulling a T.V set behind him. We were watching a movie today. I watched as Bella's face became biter looking at the T.V she closed her laptop turning it off before hand to save battery life. I grabbed her hand as Mr. Banner turned off the lights.

I wasn't expecting what happened next though, as soon as the lights went off a large spark of what resembled lightning lit up from mine and Bella's hands and hit the television causing it to burst into flames right there. "Shit," I heard Bella whisper right before the lights turned back on and the fire alarm went off. Bella had removed her hand from mine she grabbed her things quickly and looking at her face I thought she might cry. She ran out of the room before any of the other kids had realized that the fire alarm was going off. The T.V still remained on fire Mr. Banner had retrieved the fire extinguisher whilst yelling at the rest of the class to leave. I was already following Bella down the hallway. I lost her as the kids started pouring out from other classes. I pushed my way through trying to catch what was left of her scent in the air.

I managed to follow her all the way outside before I lost her scent completely I then moved on to using the minds of the other students. I still couldn't find her. Where was she?

BPOV:

As Edwards hand caught mine I felt the pressure and heating building up within my own hand. I didn't think much of it until the lights went out and the magic that was in my hand surged shocking me and forming an arc to the television pooled in by Mr. Banner. I wasn't expecting what happened next as the T.V burst into flames. I released Edward's hand looking shocked and feeling embarrassed as I gathered my things. I sensed that the fire alarm was not going to go off on its own for this one. I looked at it and pulled the lever down with my mind. I had my things in my hands not daring to look at Edward; I felt tears going down my face. I rushed quickly out of the room before anyone could see. I walked even faster so as Edward wouldn't follow. I got out before most of the kids had left their seats in class. I looked around making sure no one saw and used my magic to take me home. I was standing in my room tears flowing freely down my face now. I was exhausted that was to much magic for one day especially with me not having used it very often in these last few years particularly.

I pulled a silver phone from my purse and laid down on my bed after composing myself I pressed three to speed dial Charlie. It rang twice before he answered. "Hello."

"Dad," I said not really realizing what I was saying. Since Charlie had found out the truth and I had turned thirteen I had started calling him Charlie it just seemed easier.

"Bella, is that you. I heard that something about a fire at the school, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm home actually. It was kind of my fault I started the fire. I didn't mean to I swear it just happened." I kind of blurted the last part as tears came pouring down my face.

"I thought you had fixed your powers with the Shaman?"

"So did I, look no one was hurt were they?"

"No, from the sounds of it, the fire remained pretty small."

"Oh, thank goodness."

"Are you sure you're ok Bells."

"Yeah I'm fine. It just scared me, is all."

"Well then I'll see you at home ok?"

"Ok, bye Charlie."

"Bye kiddo." A smile formed across my face I wasn't a child, but it was nice the way Charlie would use little nicknames.

EPOV:

After the firefighters took care of the fire we all were required to report back to class. I waited around the entrance to the girl's locker room thinking I would run into her going in, but I didn't see her. I asked one of the girls if they could tell me whether she was in there or not. They came back reporting that she wasn't and that no one had seen her come in either. I frowned as I walked to my last class of the day.

I waited once more to see if she would meet me at the Volvo, I waited until nearly all the cars were gone from the lot. Then I jumped in the car. I was angry now where had she gone? What was that back in Biology? Had she done that and if so why? Was it just some accident or what? I pulled in front of her house. I walked to the back of the house and listened for a heartbeat in her room. She was there and she was sleeping I could tell by the shallowness of her breath. I climbed up the tree and opened the window. She was passed out cold on the bed, her shoes were still on and her hair fanned around her face. A cell-phone sat by her open hand. I sat on the edge of her bed moving a stray hair from her face and behind her ear.

Her breathing came lightly her head was tilted to the side. Her perfectly pink lips were slightly open and perfectly shaped. I was confused how had she gotten here and what had happened? I looked up at her timeline on the wall, then down at where she had dropped her laptop, jacket, and purse. The door was exactly as it had been when we had left this morning. I walked over to it and placed my head slightly outside the door. The scent that remained there of her was far too faint for her to have come in through the door. So how? I heard her stir and returned to her side waiting for her to wake up. She did about five minutes latter.

BPOV:

I moaned as I rolled over sitting up, I could sense that Edward was in the room more specifically right next to me. I rubbed my temples and looked at him. He looked at me a mixture of confusion, hurt, and slight anger resonating from his face. I looked at him then returned to massaging my throbbing head. I had the worst head-ache.

"What was that Bella?" He managed to growl out.

Ok obviously he was angrier than I had thought. "I don't know." It was true I really didn't I had never had anything like that happen before.

"I thought you had your powers fixed?"

"Well, I did too, but then the Shaman said the only way that would happen was by one of two ways. Either I leave you or you change me. Obviously neither of those can really happen so she gave me a tea and said that would help. So far it had worked that is until you grabbed my hand." His face turned to one of complete confusion.

"What so you're saying that your powers are screwing up because of me?"

"No, they are messing up Edward, because of how we feel about one another."

"Which is how?" How on earth did I answer that? This wasn't right he was just a kid in comparison to me. How could he comprehend the entirety of my world? Though his kind originated from it he still had no idea of that or of the full extent of my past.

EPOV:

"Which is how?" I asked what on earth was she talking about the way we felt for each other was messing with her powers. I didn't get it.

Her face went into one of slight confusion similar I'm sure to the way mine looked. She opened her mouth to speak and quickly closed it. What was going on? I let out a deep breath. "Please tell me what you're thinking."

She got up walking over to the wall the wall that spoke of her life, the life that I knew so little about and wanted to know every detail of. "I'm scared Edward."

"Of me," I asked I had been waiting for this I had feared and also hoped that this would happen.

"No, not of you, never of you," She shook her head. "I'm afraid that you will one day fear me, because of everything I have seen and done." She was looking at one of the dates on the wall biting her lip. Her eyes had widened and tears seemed to be forming in them. "You care for me don't you Edward?" I couldn't quiet tell if she meant it as a question or a statement so I answered anyway.

"Bella I love you and there is no changing that. It doesn't matter if you're a sorceress or a witch whether you're seventeen or a thousand. I love you for you and…" Shit what was I saying? This wasn't like me to throw my whole heart out like this. "Bella I think the only real question is if you're going to allow me to love you."

"I've been alone for a long time. I've never been with a man." That was surprising I knew she said she was a virgin, but I thought she meant within this life or what ever she called it. "I never married in all my years though my mother did try for many years to set me up I don't know why she never bothered with any of my sisters, but then they are all off and married at least once by now." She never talked about her family this was good interesting even. "That's part of why I moved back in with Charlie she kept trying to set me up with different guys and it was getting highly unnerving. Normally I could handle it, but she was pushing a lot harder than usual why I have no idea." Her eyes still hadn't left the timeline.

"So what are you saying Bella that you don't feel the same 'cause I remember you saying before that you did or was that just talk?"

"At the time I said it because you wanted me to and at the time I would have said anything you wanted, you and those dazzling eyes." A smile was on her face now and she turned to face me where I was still sitting on her bed. "I'm not sure whether I meant it then and I wasn't even at the time, but I know now that I do care about you a lot Edward and I would do anything to keep you here and to keep you happy. It's just…" She looked down and back to that damn timeline again. "I'm not sure whether me being as old as I am and having done and seen everything that I have if it would be right for me to stay with you. It doesn't seem right for you, that is. I'm afraid that I could hurt you." I laughed at that Bella hurt me. Even with her powers she was no match to my much stronger abilities. "It's not funny Edward because though you don't believe it I really could hurt you in the long run and I am not talking just physically I mean mentally too, probably more so that way than the other. You are a very physical being whilst I remain a very psychological one I live within myself and have for many years, and those of us that live the way at which we do tend to get very comfortable within our ways and that is how we choose to live. I have lived alone for so long I don't know if I can keep up with you."

"So what are you saying I don't understand?" She returned her gaze to me.

"Just, that you can't expect too much, but also know that I do love you as well. And I will try."

"What about your powers Bella what happens to them?"

"They continue to raise havoc till I learn to work them whilst still being in love." She laughed then. "Sorry about the whole deal with the fire I didn't mean for that to happen. It just sort of did. I knew I had to leave before someone realized that my hands were sparking, not to mention it used a little bit more of me then I should really have been using. Not to mentioning having to apparate back here and all."

"What does apparate mean?"

"To disappear from one place and appear in another a distance away."

"Wait isn't that another thing from Harry Potter?"

"Yeah I told you it wasn't a long way off. Though I will say the way they described how to do it was a little off." I laughed.

"Why do you seem to get all perturbed with the series anyway?"

"I was on the committee that chooses whether it could legally be published in the human world. I said no numerous times, it was debated over for nearly one hundred years before they brought in a new committee and booted me out. The first book was published not five years after I was out of office. Personally I felt it gave too much away."

"I take it you never published anything that had anything to do with the Magic world or that gave anything away?"

"Not in the human world I haven't. The only copies that you can find of anything that would give it away are owned by creatures that bought them within the magic world, plus my own copies and the ones I sent to my mother."

"Do you have copies of all your books?"

"If not here then within my own houses."

"Own houses?" I couldn't help but look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes I own oh lets see how many houses do I own?" I watched as she counted them off on her fingers. I noticed that her fingers had begun sparking again, crackling with frequent electricity. "I own a total of seven houses."

"Seven what do you need with seven?"

"Well my mom is actually staying in one of them right now her and Phil both are down in Florida. Then the rest of them well I bought them centuries ago and they remained a significant source of income and very useful for vacation spots depending on my mood."

"I take it they are not all located in Florida then?"

"No, just one is in Florida and only two others are located within the country and only three within the hemisphere." She smiled at me while I shook my head looking at the ceiling. Even we didn't have so many houses in fact we had a total of four and that was it. One was located in Seattle, the other in Alaska, and then of course there was Esme Isle.

"So where are all your houses located?"

"Like I remember the exact location of all of them, I'm not even completely sure that I counted them all, but I do know there are at least seven." She laughed at the expression I was wearing. "Look when you get to be my age you loose track and it becomes quit hard to let things go." She lay back on the bed looking up at the ceiling. I watched her as her eyes moved from side to side like she was reading something or watching a stream of pictures. I noticed it had gotten dark and knew Charlie would be home soon.

"I better go, before Charlie gets back." I said standing up.

"Charlie!" Bella said jumping off the bed and running down the stairs. "I completely forgot I should have already started dinner." I followed her down, surprised to see her just standing at the entrance to the kitchen. Looking over her shoulder I watched as different pots and pans and assorted foods made their way to either the chopping block or other places. It was like a symphony almost everything moving to the places to which it needed to go. She turned to look at me smiling no longer holding that worried unnerving look on her face. She hugged me and kissed my cheek. Sitting back down on her own two feet she asked. "Will you come back later tonight?" I smiled of course I would like I could really stay away from her that long.

"Of course don't I always? Besides I'm not done asking questions I want to know more about this dark past of yours." I laughed and her face became sour.

"You don't really want to hear all that." She turned catching a pot before it fell and poured water all over the floor. She picked it up and placed it on the stove. I watched for a few more minutes before leaving with a silent see you later. She waved as I walked out. I was going to have to get a lot better at this whole getting to know you thing. Especially as far as Bella was concerned I mean I already knew she had killed, what worst thing could there really be. She obviously didn't see herself right thinking she was some kind of monster or whatever. I was the monster in all this not her. I mean come on what kind of person introduces themselves through sexual contact, uh. What had I been thinking getting myself into this? I drove home at my normal fast pace.

_Hey Edward is Bella ok? I had a vision of her starting the fire in class today._

"Yeah Alice she's fine I guess, but it really freaked her out I think, she was talking all kinds of I don't know."

_You know Edward she loves you and whether you like it or not she is going to become one of us._

"What are you talking about?"

_I saw it Edward, it's the only way that her powers will stop going hay wire._

"Yes, because as soon as I change her she looses all her powers. I won't let that happen Alice."

_No Edward you will and if not you then someone else will have to._

"What do you mean pixie?" Her vision started appearing, but she shut me out beginning to stream off the lines of Shakespeare's Macbeth. "Alice what was that?"

"It all depends on your decision Edward." I had finally gotten inside the house.

"So what exactly do you see happening then?"

"Either you change her or someone else will."

"Why? Why can't she just remain the way she is, it's not like she ages much and she can't die just as we can't?"

"That's where you are wrong Edward she can and from what I have seen she will unless someone steps in, in particularly you."

"What do you mean she will die, when?"

"I don't know I can't tell there isn't a calendar anywhere and I don't recognize the place, but know this its not that far from now I venture a few years or so down the line, but seeing as Bella looks younger in the vision then she does now it's harder to tell."

"Why is she dieing?"

"I can't tell." I looked towards the direction of Bella's house I was standing in the living room so I could clearly see the woods through the floor to ceiling window. "She and Charlie will be done eating and Bella will be about ready for bed when you finish hunting if you leave now to go."

"Thanks Alice." I walked to the front door and ran around back and into the woods.

I was standing below her window I watched as the curtain billowed in and out of it with the breeze. Bella's light was on and she was working at her computer. I wondered what she was working on and if she would be easier at answering my questions than she was reacting to the idea of my questioning her. Well better sooner than later. I climbed the tree, crawling through the window, to land gracefully on the floor. Bella looked over her shoulder and smiled at me before turning back to the laptop and continuing her continues typing her face was filled with concentration and thought a crease formed across her forehead. I placed my hands on her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "What are you working on?" I asked.

"Hmm, it's a mystery. Not typical of my writing genre, but I figure there is a first time for everything right?"

"Yes your right there is. Tell me Bella why don't you ever talk about your family?"

"I do, I talk about my mom and Charlie all the time."

"No I mean your other family. Your brothers and sisters, and what about your father? Why did you kill him?" She closed the computer her shoulders tensed beneath my hands. Her breathing momentarily stopped if I had been paying attention I probably would have heard her heart skip a beat with my question. She turned around in the chair to face me. Her expression was empty void. "I'm sorry Bella I understand if you don't want to answer." I sat in the rocking chair in the corner across from her. I looked at her and then moved my gaze to the floor. Her eyes never left me.

BPOV:

I had been waiting for this question after all why shouldn't he want to know, him and his family was so close whilst mine was so broken that there was no real way of fixing it. It was all thanks to my father.

"My dad was a very evil man Edward. He beat my mother to near death on more times than I could count and once he nearly killed me." His eyes came up to meet mine when I began to speak. He growled at hearing that my father had nearly killed me. "My father brainwashed me to think that my family was evil even my mom, when in fact it was the other way around. He made me believe that all those whos parents were not both of magical background were no good. My father was the only other sorcerer my mother dated and had children or a child with anyway. He was a psychopath that never should have been aloud to live on this earth. When I was twelve he hit me across the back with a sword that he constantly oiled with vampire venom. It made the particular metal that the sword was made with shine brighter. That's how I got the scar on my back." Edward hissed in response to that.

"That's why it's colder than the rest of you. I bet it shines in the sun as well right?"

"Yes, anyway, after that my mother got both her and I out of there. When I was eighteen my father found me and apologized he began going onto one of his tirades of how all my brothers and sisters were evil and that they were trying to get in touch with mom to take her away from me. He told me she would leave me to take care of them and I would be alone unless I went with him. He said I was behind in my training as a sorceress and that he could teach me. I believed him, every word of it, like an idiot." Tears began falling down my face as I thought about all the years I spent with him.

"So many lives were lost. He did not teach me the ways of sorcery, what he taught was worse it was witchcraft. So many people died for years, I had no idea what was going on. When I finally discovered the truth I left him telling him I wanted to try life on my own for awhile. I went into seclusion buying a house here in the human world; I had lived my whole life before that in the magic world so all of this was knew. I learned not to use my powers for every little thing. I discovered writing. It wasn't long though before my father found me and then he pulled me into his evil deeds. I learned to kill and he talked me into helping him kill. My mom found me in 1854 and helped me to discover the truth about my father she made me realize that all the things that he had said were lies. It made me mad to think that he had warped my mind the way he did. He had made me fear him just like my mom had when they were together. I lashed out in 1855 when I discovered a man beating a nine year old girl in his home. I discovered it when I was walking past his house in London. I was so filled with rage at the idea that anyone thought that they could do something like that to a young girl that I killed him. It continued like that for many years I actually began seeking men like that out. Finally, in 1867 my father showed up at my house somewhere along the New England coast I can't really remember which state that house is in." I shook the thought out of my head, my eyes which had been looking at the wall where I had my timeline posted moved back to Edward who was still watching me. "I couldn't believe his egotism to think that he could show up and congratulate me on my sins, my evil doings, my acts against humanity. He was wrong it was all him he had pushed me there forced me into it. He had changed my blood all those years ago, but I had never known for he'd made me believe that when my blood was black I was good not evil, but that wasn't true. I killed him that night. He was my last murder. After that I returned to seclusion refusing to see any of my family even my own mother for a while." My eyes went back to Edward tears finally appearing and falling down my cheeks.

"That still doesn't explain your family Bella and why you never speak of them."

"I don't speak of them because I don't know them. I have never honestly met any of them and I don't want to. Part of me still sees them as evil in a way. I just can't bring my self to join them. I guess you can say I'm afraid of them." Edward walked over to me then and wiped away the tears on my face.

You shouldn't be Bella, because from what I can see of you they will love you no matter what. Plus if there in anyway related to you they have to be great." He kissed me on the lips picking me up in a swoop and laying me down on the bed. He moved the hair from in front of my face and placed it behind my ears. "You should get some sleep Bella. You've had a long day."

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"If you want me to be here I will be."

"I always want you."

"Then I will be." He said and kissed my forehead. I curled up in the blankets putting my head against his chest. I was asleep within seconds.

Bella's Dream

"_Mom I said no, I'm not doing it. I'm tired of you setting me up like this. Honestly I am over a thousand years old I think I know how to date and meet men. I just choose not too it's my own choice. I don't want to date!" I was yelling at my mom I remembered this argument we had, had it so many times when I was living in Phoenix._

"_Bella sweet heart he's such a nice guy though please just give him a chance. He's a sorcerer just like you and he is coming all this way from the magic world. Please Bella I just want you to be happy."_

"_I am happy mom; I don't understand why you think I'm not."_

"_Bella you are over a thousand years old, you have no children, have never been married, and you have never even had sex. I mean really child if I didn't know better I would say you were a lesbian. Not that there's anything wrong with that if you are, but please tell me so I can start setting you up with women instead of this constant charade."_

"_Well mom I'm not and I haven't done any of those things because I haven't found the right person yet."_

"_What if he's the right person though and you won't know, because you won't go out on one date with him."_

"_Mom I told you I already did two hundred years ago, you tried to set me up with him back then too."_

"_Well maybe he's changed sweetie."_

"_I doubt it. With as long as I've been on this earth I have learned people don't change so easily. Especially not when they live as long as we do. We get too comfortable mom."_

"_That is exactly what your problem is. You are so used to being alone you think that's all you will ever be. You don't think you deserve to have someone do you?"_

"_Mom I don't think I am not deserving of someone. I just think that there isn't any one for me."_

"_Oh sweetie, but that isn't true."_

"_Yeah mom, look at me I'm boring, unsocial, I mean outside of you what kinds of friends do I have."_

"_Well honey that's because you never try to make any, not to mention you never respond to any of the letters your brothers and sisters send you."_

"_That's because I can't mom. Dad destroyed that a long time ago."_

"_Your father may have taught you to dislike your family Bella, but you can push past all that, you've done so well these last three hundred years."_

"_I know mom, but it hurts. I'm always alone. My blood is tainted. I can't change any of it, no matter how much I try to do good and no matter how much I try and forgive myself. I can't."_

"_Yes you can Bella you just have to stop blaming yourself and start living life as it should be lived have fun Bella live everyday like it's your last." I don't know why, but when she said that it always sounded so morose like it actually could be. Which could it yes, we weren't that hard to kill really, but most of the time we were able to heal our selves if something did happen that or someone else could. There were few things we could not heal or reverse. _


	11. Shopping with Alice

**So yes, I know its been awhile and this isn't the juiciest of chapters either, but I promise the next one will be filled with Juice. Thanks for all of the Favorites, Alerts, and reviews. I hope you all continue to do so. **

Shopping with Alice-

BPOV:

I woke up the sun shining through my window, though it wouldn't be for long. Edward and I both knew the truth of the others feelings now and his brothers and sisters had been great, including me in their conversations like I was part of the family during lunch. Alice had done nothing, but irritate me for the last week about shopping this weekend I couldn't help but laugh as I thought back on the memory whilst getting out of bed. Edward had left before daybreak to beat the sun. I dressed in something comfortable after all if we were going to be walking around all day, I needed to be dressed comfortably. This wasn't my favorite way to shop; magic had definitely affected that aspect of my life. After getting dressed I picked up a new book I had added to my collection _The Historian _by Elizabeth Costova. I sat on the grass in the center of the backyard and I began to read where I had left off two nights previous.

…_in the muscle of my throat I found a wicked puncture, sticky under my fingers._

It had gotten darker the clouds had moved in, Edward came behind me bringing his mouth between my head and ear. I had not heard him come up and I jumped when he said, "What are you reading love?" My breath caught in my throat as I turned to look at him.

"Oh my goodness you nearly gave me a heart attack, Edward."

"Sorry, but normally you know when I'm here."

"It's fine; I just really like this book. It's a semi-true story. In fact you should read it, it would teach you about some of your own history." I closed the book, taking an extra look at the page number before doing so.

"The Historian, huh? Perhaps I'll pick up a copy when we go shopping."

"We?"

"Yes, you didn't think I was going to let you go alone did you?"

"I thought I was going with Alice?"

"We both are, in fact she's driving up now. It took her awhile to figure out what she wanted to wear so I thought I would come ahead." He stood up putting his hand out to help me up. As I started to reach for his hand I noticed my hands were sparking again from the magic, so I decided that it might be best for me to get up myself rather than risk setting the house on fire. "Sorry, about that." Edward said nodding at my hands as he pulled his own through his already very messy head of hair.

"Don't be it's not your fault, after all as old as I am I should really know how to handle my own powers." We walked inside just as Alice burst through the front door, grabbing me in a huge hug screaming my name as she twirled me around in a circle. For such a little thing she really was strong.

Walking into the mall with Alice was like how you would imagine walking into a toy store with a young child would be. She squealed and jumped up and down with excitement as soon as we entered. As though our appearance wouldn't be noticeable enough the two of them being vampires and down right beautiful. "Don't worry you'll get used to her." Edward whispered into my ear. I smiled as we followed Alice into the closest store. It was a boutique of formal wear, consisting mainly of gowns and dresses.

"Oh Bella you must try this one on, and this and this." We had barely walked in and already that little pixie had picked out about fifteen different outfits for me to try on.

"What for Alice?" I said scanning over them. "What would be the point of me trying something on that I'm never going to wear?" I asked as I picked up the hem of the top dress in her arms, and looked at her.

"Of course you'll wear one of them silly, it's all a matter of which one looks best and fits properly."

"Where would I wear such a thing?" I asked looking at the dresses, and then taking them from her arms to view them myself. Edward had sat down in one of the dressing room chairs as Alice had already managed to get us in front of the doors.

"To a dance of course." She took the dresses back from me and opened a dressing room stall and hung them on the hook. She smiled at me, as she turned around.

"Well if I have to try on all of those then you must try something on as well." I turned looking at the vast array of clothing I had standing in front of me and became over whelmed at picking something out for Alice. After all I had never really done the whole girl bonding thing before, and I knew what I liked and what looked good on me, but not necessarily what looked appropriate on Alice. I searched through my mental pictures that I had taken as I followed Alice through the store and saw three dresses that I believed might look at least half way decent on her. I walked directly to them and placed them in the dressing room beside mine. "You try on those."

"Ooh Bella there beautiful. I love your choices," She said rushing over to them.

"Really?" I asked looking at her, examining the fabric. She nodded. I made a quizzical look at her and then caught Edwards gaze. I smiled and walked into my own dressing room. The first dress, Alice had for me was a cranberry red silk which flowed down to the ground and had intricate gold beading along the bottom. I looked like a queen minus the crown. Wow, I thought I had never quiet seen myself like this before.

"Bella let us see! Let us see!" Cried Alice. I bit my lip thinking Edward was out there and wondered if I looked as nice as I imagined I did. Looking at the door and back at my reflection, I figured it didn't matter anyway. The fact of the matter was I thought I looked good. I put my hand on the door knob to the dressing room and turned it opening it up. Alice was wearing the ice blue dress I had picked out for her with the black beading along the bodice. She looked fabulous. Edward was sitting in his chair, but as soon as he raised his head to look at me he was standing, aw swathed across his face. A sort of silence grew out.

It was Alice who broke the silence finally, "Oh Bella that's it, don't try on any of the others you have to get that one. None of them will ever be able to match that. You look gorgeous."

"You look nice to, Alice."

"I might look nice, but Bella you're beautiful in that dress."

"I'd have to agree. I have never seen you in anything more suiting of you than this. You are beautiful Bella." Edward said finally finding his words.

"Thanks, but honestly where would I wear it." I said shaking my head and looking at Alice.

"You'll find something to wear it to. And if you don't buy it for yourself I'm buying it for you Bella.

I turned to look back in the mirror, turning from side to side. She was right, the dress really did suit me, and who knew how many years I had left to live even if I didn't wear it in the next one hundred there would definitely be a time to do so. Alice and I walked to the front and purchased our dresses she wound up choosing a short silver sequenced one. We then went and bought shoes, jewelry, and handbags to match, before stopping by the hair salon to have it styled and to have our nails painted. As we sat getting our hair done Edward disappeared into a bookstore.

"So Bella you and Edward seem to be getting awfully close." Alice said.

"I suppose, he really is charming. And we can talk for hours on end. However, I don't know how long all of this can last. I mean I am older and will live for many more years, but what happens when we run out of things to say. I've never been in a long term relationship."

"You haven't?"

"No, has Edward?"

"Ha, please Edward's never been in a relationship period, you my dear are his first and only."

"Only? You say that with some sort of finality to it. As though I'm the only relationship he will ever have. What have you seen Alice?" She looked away from me for a moment searching to see if Edward was anywhere close by.

"Well I'm sure Edward would kill me if he heard or knew about this at all, after all he's so afraid he's going to loose control around you and kill you, but I've seen you as one of us." I looked at her skeptically.

"You mean as in one of you, you." I said not wanting to say vampires out loud in case someone was listening into our conversation.

"Yep."

"How though, when?"

"I'm not sure, but all I know is you look younger in the vision than you do now, but not by much. It is quiet strange."

"It must be some years from now then. Though even that is unlikely, something must happen between now and then to make me reverse back."

"I don't know about all that, but I will say this before he changes you, you seem to be very ill. So I don't know if you commonly get sick or not, but you might want to be careful."

"Well thanks I will be." I said, as we both stood up from our mani-pedi's our nails being dried enough to walk without risking chipping. We paid the ladies for their service and walked out of the salon. Edward was sitting on a bench outside the bookstore reading The Historian. I skipped over to him, bringing his attention away from the book and up to my face I then bent down and kissed him on the mouth. The kiss grew deeper as we each moaned into one another's mouths. Finally I broke the kiss, and looked down at the book. "So, how are you liking it so far?" He looked down at the book, and shrugged.

"Just seems like another vampire tale to me. It's interesting, but still nothing I haven't heard before. I do like her language however. She is very academic, but in a poetic sort of way."

"I agree, I think that's why I like her."

**It is chapters like these that I really would like your feedback on, I am terrible when it comes to fillers so if anyone has any advice I would greatly appreciate it. **

**Love,**

**Leeann Minton**


End file.
